


Silêncio

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Eventual Smut, Family, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slash, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Em um mundo destruído por um vírus desconhecido, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun tentam sobreviver.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. - sussurro

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic também foi postada no Inkspired e aborda a relação explícita de incesto entre irmãos, se não gosta, não leia.

O silêncio é assustador, foi a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo pensou naquele começo de manhã quando acordou aos ofegos. A respiração entrecortada chamando a atenção de Baekhyun, seu irmão, deitado ao seu lado naquele quartinho. O mais velho o fitou, a testa enrugou e o cabelo escuro caiu sobre os olhos. Kyungsoo desviou o olhar e colocou a mão no rosto, respirou fundo. Estava tudo bem, pensou. Era apenas silêncio.

— Pesadelos? — a voz de Baekhyun chegou até si de um modo baixo, quase um sussurro.

Assentiu, suspirou, afastou a mão do rosto e voltou a deitar no chão duro daquele lugar. Haviam encontrado aquela casa no dia anterior e depois de verificar cada cômodo, pareceu uma boa ideia passar a noite ali, mesmo que ela não fosse o ponto mais seguro. A localização não os favorecia se fossem pegos por uma horda de mortos-vivos, contudo, estava tarde demais para procurar algo melhor. Ao menos ali, podiam ficar protegidos das chuvas daquele inverno além de que, se ficassem quietos, fizessem o silêncio perdurar, estavam mais do que seguros. Afinal, os mortos-vivos não enxergavam. _Eles_ escutavam, farejavam como predadores, mas não enxergavam, o que dava alguma vantagem a quem soubesse sobreviver. E Baekhyun e Kyungsoo sabiam fazê-lo com maestria.

Baekhyun ergueu a mão e colocou a palma contra sua testa, afastando os cabelos escuros para trás, verificou sua temperatura. Estava sem febre, sabia disso, mas o jeito sério com que o irmão mais velho perscrutava seu rosto o deixou preocupado. O viu comprimir os lábios, quis abrir a boca para perguntar o que havia de errado, mas logo a preocupação estava sendo deixada para trás quando o mesmo sorriu, deslizou a palma mais para trás e bagunçou seu cabelo.

— Sem febre. — confirmou e Kyungsoo se pegou sorrindo de volta.

O inverno não era a época preferida do mais novo dos Do, em parte porque a exposição ao frio sempre lhe trazia alguma consequência. Na noite passada, ardera em febre. Culpa da chuva em que se banhara no começo daquele mesmo dia. Baekhyun costumava dizer que aquilo era uma reação normal, mas Kyungsoo sabia que não. Era culpa de um trauma mais profundo, o tipo de coisa que o seu corpo não se recuperara tão fácil.

Talvez, mais dois anos resolvessem isso, pensou.

— Está com fome? — Baekhyun perguntou e Kyungsoo apoiou-se nos cotovelos depois de assentir.

O irmão virou-se de costas para si, começou a vasculhar em sua mochila atrás de alguma coisa para se comer. No dia anterior, eles haviam conseguido entrar em um pequeno mercado, mas não tiveram tanta sorte quando tudo parecia ter sido saqueado. Não havia tantos alimentos. Algumas latas de ervilha, batata e milho aqui e ali. Nada tão valoroso, mas também não tão desperdiçável assim.

Kyungsoo lembrava-se de ter enchido sua mochila com potes de frutas em calda, apenas porque não podia come-las quando a vida _era normal._ Não era o melhor alimento para quem estava tentando sobreviver em meio a um apocalipse, mas ainda assim, o garoto não conseguia dispensar uma boa fonte de açúcar. Baekhyun o repreendia, apenas para ser o primeiro a lhe dar o que queria no minuto seguinte. Essa era uma das vantagens de ser o caçula, se vangloriava.

— Batata e cenoura pra você. — o mais velho estendeu na sua direção, a voz soando divertida enquanto o mais novo se limitava a revirar os olhos.

Cenouras não lhe eram favoritas, mas dado as circunstâncias não podia se recusar em comê-las. Os tempos eram difíceis demais para se dar ao luxo de fazer mais do que revirar os olhos. Ele segurou a lata, abriu-a e começou a vira-la na boca, comendo os pedaços de cenoura e batata ao mesmo tempo que via, pelo canto de olho, Baekhyun voltar a deitar no chão. O outro não parecia com fome, era provável que já tivesse comido e agora, só esperava pelo mais novo.

Os olhos dele estavam no seu rosto, fitando-o de baixo. Quieto. Kyungsoo evitou virar o rosto e fita-lo nos olhos, gostava mais da sensação de estar sendo observado do que observar, porque, em parte, acabava acontecendo _aquilo,_ o momento estranho da última semana. A cena da banheira ganhava tons coloridos e falsamente bonitos na sua memória, estava mais enfeitada que o normal. Quem sabe, na mente de Baekhyun acontecesse de outro jeito, mas para Kyungsoo era íntimo demais.

Se fechasse os olhos por um momento, poderia sentir a pressão dos dedos do irmão na sua pele mais uma vez. O silêncio quebrado pelo barulho de água, espalhando-se para fora da banheira. Depois, o som dos passos molhados no banheiro, os olhares mais que intensos, as palavras que nenhum deles sabia como dizer. A bagunça que Kyungsoo se envergonhava de ter gostado.

Abaixou a lata vazia contra o chão do quarto. Virou o rosto em direção ao mais velho e esperou por qualquer coisa, mas não houve nada além dele se levantando e dizendo que estava na hora de ir.

Para onde? Nunca sabia. Os caminhos daquela nova vida eram nublados, não existia mais a organização de antes. Nem se quer existia um lugar seguro, haviam pequenos locais onde podiam se esconder por uma noite, ter uma boa noite de sono, mas nunca para ficar pelo resto da vida. Antes, no começo de toda essa bagunça, haviam surgido acampamentos, locais afastados e bem protegidos que abrigavam qualquer um que estivesse procurando quietude, mas apesar de a iniciativa ser boa, durou pouco.

A contaminação acontecia mais fácil em lugares com grande aglomeração de pessoas, o vírus se espalhava tão mais fácil que a única saída parecia ser caminhar sozinho. Pequenos grupos começaram a ser formados. Muitos tentaram atravessar a fronteira, ir em busca de um lugar livre da contaminação, mas até onde Kyungsoo sabia, o mundo inteiro estava daquele jeito. Os humanos corrompidos da mesma forma que os animais, contudo, o vírus era menos agressivo nesse último quando apenas matava-os. Com humanos... os consumia, deixava-os loucos por carne. Cegos e famintos.

Baekhyun aproximou-se de si, ajudou-o a amarrar a mochila em suas costas, os dedos eram hábeis enquanto fazia os nós. Ele era bom naquilo, Kyungsoo pensou. A verdade, era que Baekhyun era bom em muitas coisas. Culpa de um instinto nato de sobrevivência que foi aflorado durante o tempo em que passou no exército. Ele ainda usava sua _dog tag_ no pescoço, uma lembrança eterna daquele lugar.

As mãos dele pararam em sua cintura e Kyungsoo esperou, mas nada veio além do pousar das palmas ali. O calor delas chegou em sua pele da mesma forma que o silêncio continuava. Não existia mais o som de pássaros cantando, o som dos carros, das pessoas. A vida havia sido mergulhada em silêncio. Era isto que regia suas vidas, contudo, naquele ínfimo pedaço de tempo, Do Kyungsoo acreditou que era o toque de Baekhyun que regia a sua. O calor das suas palmas, que transpassava o tecido da sua camisa, alcançava sua pele com tanta calma que não se impediu de fechar os olhos.

Então, Baekhyun estava afastando as mãos de si, lançando-lhe um olhar longo, pedindo silêncio antes de abrir a porta e se apressar para fora do quarto. Kyungsoo o seguiu, tão quieto quanto conseguia. Eles avançaram pelo corredor, os olhos sempre vasculhando os cantos de tudo atrás de possíveis zumbis, mas quando nada apareceu, conseguiram sair da casa em segurança apenas para serem mergulhados no caos que o mundo se tornara.


	2. - suspiro

Havia alguma coisa na forma como a linha do queixo de Baekhyun parecia firme, nos olhos muito castanhos, na linha da testa franzida que deixava Kyungsoo inquieto por inteiro. Começava como uma vibração na sola do pé e subia um pouco mais a cada minuto, se espalhava pelas pernas, assentava na base da coluna apenas para subir até a nuca e deixa-lo arrepiado por inteiro. Devia ser culpa do isolamento, dizia a si mesmo.

Estavam juntos há dois anos. Correndo de um lado para o outro, escondendo-se como ratos, tentando manter um pouco de sanidade enquanto o mundo inteiro desmoronava diante daquele vírus. Os mortos-vivos estavam aí para provar isso, amontoando-se nas grandes cidades, escapando para onde pudessem encontrar _comida_ com facilidade. E tudo que Kyungsoo e Baekhyun conseguiam fazer era não ser o próximo a ser jantado, então fugiam. Embrenhavam-se onde podiam, escondiam-se o máximo que conseguiam.

Só que não podiam fazer aquilo para sempre.

Ver a luz do sol ajudava bastante a manter um pouco de normalidade na vida, era por isso que Kyungsoo gostava de subir até o terraço nos começos de dias, quando o sol surgia devagar e não era muito quente nem muito frio. O garoto parava ali em cima, embolado na jaqueta muito maior que si e fitava o horizonte.

Não havia nada para ver. O mundo que conhecia não existia mais, as pessoas não existiam mais. Grande parte havia morrido antes de entender o que estava acontecendo e os poucos que fugiram, deveriam ter morrido no caminho para algum abrigo. Quem sabe, existissem sobreviventes em algum lugar, escondidos como eles. Kyungsoo gostava de acreditar que sim, apesar de não ter visto nenhum humano nesses dois anos desde a grande epidemia.

Lançou mais um olhar para o irmão mais velho, não muito longe de si. A diferença de idade não era grande. Antigamente, quando os vizinhos perguntavam, acabavam sempre surpreendidos com a forma como Baekhyun era cinco anos mais velho e mesmo assim tinha aquela face de adolescente. Mas Kyungsoo era o adolescente ali. O garotinho mais novo, o caçula, o preferido do seu pai. Talvez, Baekhyun fosse o predileto do seu pai também, não sabia. Ambos eram filhos de pais diferentes.

Tudo o que sabia sobre ele era que o pai havia morrido na guerra, o que explicava porque Baekhyun decidira se alistar depois do colegial. Queria ser como o pai ou talvez, só estivesse fugindo. Não o culpava, afinal sabia que faria o mesmo se tivesse oportunidade. A vida antes da epidemia não era boa, nenhum pouco gentil e depois da morte da mãe, tudo só piorara de uma forma avassaladora.

— Vamos sair em meia hora. — Baekhyun anunciou e se afastou em direção a saída.

Kyungsoo o observou ir e suspirou.

**†**

A chuva começou fina, mas acabou se transformando em um aguaceiro em instantes, o que os obrigou a procurar abrigo em uma varanda abandonada. Não havia perigo ficar ali, exatamente. Tudo parecia silencioso apesar da chuva e não havia zumbis a vista. Quem sabe, tivessem se escondido também.

Kyungsoo deslizou o arco e flecha que segurava para o chão, pensou em tirar a mochila e dar algum descanso para suas costas, mas sabia que não era uma boa ideia. Demoraria até conseguir coloca-la de novo e não achava que demorariam tanto ali, então só permaneceu. Ao seu lado, Baekhyun encostou-se na parede de madeira da casa. Ele parecia mais pensativo que o normal, um pouco triste, talvez. O mais novo o tinha pegado segurando a dog tag com força. Deveria sentir falta dos seus colegas do exército.

Kyungsoo também sentia falta dos seus. Colegas de escola. Do seu melhor amigo, Minseok. Evitava pensar em todos eles porque acabava sentindo aquele buraco no peito crescendo, alertando para como estava sozinho. Sozinho com Baekhyun. Era um sentimento estranho que não conseguia se livrar e muito apegar-se, mas com certeza estava ali, o acompanhando como um fantasma. Estavam todos mortos, menos ele e Baekhyun. Isso devia ser um bom sinal, não é?

— Acha que vai demorar? — decidiu puxar assunto e Baekhyun olhou-o por um breve momento.

Esperou a resposta, quis desviar o olhar, mas não fez e nenhuma palavra do outro veio. Só sentiu-se constrangido ao ser olhado daquela forma, mas não recuou. Nunca tinha sido bom em ser aquele que recua. A teimosia era de família, sua mãe costumava dizer, mas não achava que estava sendo teimoso naquele momento. Estava só sendo alguma coisa que não entendia muito bem. _Confusão._

E achou que Baekhyun sentia o mesmo, porque ele se aproximou. Não costumava fazer aquilo, mas ele fez. Deu um passo para perto de si e ficou muito perto, Kyungsoo sentiu como se houvesse uma mão em volta do seu coração, segurando-o com força e travando as batidas. Teve mais certeza disso quando o outro tocou-lhe a mão. Permitiu que seus dedos fossem entrelaçados.

Kyungsoo ficou de frente para a rua abandonada, fitou o nada. Baekhyun fez o mesmo. Mas cada um estava consciente da presença do outro, do cheiro, da posição, da respiração. Os ombros que se tocavam, a aspereza das mãos de Baekhyun contra a maciez das de Kyungsoo. E quando o mais novo deslizou a ponta do dedão sobre a pele do outro num carinho sutil, terrivelmente simples, Baekhyun sentiu-se relaxar.

Um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios.


	3. - murmuro

**_2 anos antes_ **

O som dos passos do pai, assustou Kyungsoo. Quieto, ele abraçou os joelhos e encostou as costas na porta fechada — trancada — do seu quarto. Estava com medo, sempre sentia medo na presença do progenitor. Principalmente, depois que ele ficara doente. A doença esquisita que ninguém parecia saber o nome ainda e por isso, não haviam remédios. Não havia nenhuma prevenção estabelecida pelo governo além da obrigatoriedade em usar máscaras, mante-se o mais limpo possível, não compartilhar talheres ou copos. Era necessário se manter a uma distância segura de qualquer um.

O surto tinha começado aos poucos, os velhos foram os primeiros. Começava como uma gripe, matava em poucos dias depois de deixar a pele cheia de escoriações feias pintadas de roxo e vermelho, algumas vezes, até mesmo verde. No pai, tinha acontecido do mesmo jeito, apesar dos cuidados listados pelos postos de saúde, ele contraíra a doença misteriosa. Então Kyungsoo, que foi o único que sobrou naquela casa, teve que cuidar de si.

Cozinhava, passava, deixava a casa o mais limpa possível. Tomava todos os cuidados com a higiene simplesmente para não ser o próximo a pegar, mas, secretamente, Kyungsoo desconfiava que era imune quando todos que conviviam com algum doente acabavam do mesmo jeito em semanas. Isso não havia acontecido consigo e se Baekhyun estivesse ali, quem sabe, concordasse com seu pensamento maluco.

Ninguém estava falando sobre pessoas imunes no jornal, não havia qualquer coisa sobre isso saindo da boca de ninguém e desde que as aulas haviam sido canceladas, Kyungsoo nem mesmo conseguia falar com seus amigos de escola. Se comunicavam por mensagens de texto, as vezes. Soubera por Jongin que Minseok ficou doente, mas ninguém havia ido visita-lo. Ninguém iria, na verdade, afinal era bobagem arriscar ficar doente por causa de uma amizade. Mas Kyungsoo queria ir, queria ver o amigo uma última vez.

Contudo, abandonava essa ideia sempre que percebia o modo como o pai não melhorava. O homem estava se tornando cada vez mais agressivo, um tanto descontrolado e as palavras que saiam da sua boca já não soavam tão claras para si. Dava medo. Enchia-o de medo.

Escutou o som dos passos do pai se aproximando pelo corredor, fechou os olhos bem apertados e se manteve onde estava. Podia escuta-lo se aproximando da porta do seu quarto, se preparando para o velho ritual de arranhar, bater e forçar a maçaneta. Sentiu quando a madeira tremeu às suas costas com o chute que o homem desferiu, mordeu o lábio para abafar o soluço, colocou as mãos em frente a boca quando o escutou gritar contra a porta.

Quase podia vê-lo com a boca encostada na madeira, a saliva fazendo a superfície brilhar, as palavras sem sentido que alcançavam o ouvido do filho. O homem socou a porta mais um pouco, arranhou a madeira por bastante tempo e quando pareceu cansado, se afastou. Os passos arrastados.

Kyungsoo arrastou-se para longe da porta, engatinhou até o guarda-roupa e se trancou ali dentro, quieto. Chorou todo o seu medo e voltou a abraçar os joelhos, as pernas encolhidas para caber dentro do móvel. Chorou até que sua cabeça doesse e o sono viesse até si para acalmar seus nervos.

Acordou com o barulho de um estrondo, alto demais. Em segundos escutou a maçaneta do seu quarto sendo forçada. Então, em puro reflexo, prendeu a respiração e voltou a se encolher, mesmo que sentisse o corpo inteiro doendo pela posição em que estava dormindo há dias. Encostou o queixo no joelho e fechou os olhos, mas o barulho da maçaneta sendo forçada só pareceu ficar mais alto, até o momento em que escutou um baque contra a porta e depois um chute.

As lágrimas voltaram a se acumular no canto dos seus olhos, sentia-os arder, mas não ousou abri-los para fitar a situação de fora, afinal se ficasse bem quieto seu pai iria embora e tudo ficaria bem. Ninguém se machucaria. Contudo, quando escutou a porta se abrir, sentiu seu estômago vibrar em ansiedade pela morte eminente.

Já havia pensado nisso várias vezes, sabia que aconteceria. Em algum momento seu pai conseguiria romper a porta e viria atrás de si, atrás de alguma coisa que Kyungsoo não entendia ainda, mas no fundo, as certezas se enroscavam no seu coração. Alguma coisa no seu íntimo tecia teorias para o que o pai realmente queria, o tipo de coisa que explicaria porque ninguém saia mais de casa, porque ninguém falava sobre aquilo na televisão e porque ninguém realmente queria ir visitar Minseok.

Acontecia alguma coisa horrível com aqueles que eram contaminados. Não era só aparência que mudava, alguma coisa dentro deles deixava de existir e os tornava aquilo. Aquela coisa cheia de múrmuros que se arrastava pelos corredores da casa e ficava em frente a porta do seu quarto, farejando como um animal, sedento por uma vítima.

— Kyungsoo!

Como num sonho escutou seu nome ser chamado. Abriu os olhos, as lágrimas tinham molhado suas bochechas, a boca se abriu em um alivio enorme. Soltou os joelhos, jogou-se para o lado, abriu a porta do guarda-roupa com um espalmar, seu corpo desequilibrou-se e caiu contra o chão. Bateu o quadril no piso, o pé prendeu em alguma roupa e os olhos se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun escutava toda aquela barulheira e ia ao seu encontro.

Kyungsoo viu o momento em que ele guardou a arma que tinha em mãos e ofereceu ajuda para levanta-lo.

— Eu achei que você... — o mais novo começou a dizer, as lágrimas voltaram a descer por seu rosto.

— Eu sei. Eu sei. — Baekhyun segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, fitou-lhe os olhos e subitamente, encostou suas testas. — Eu também achei que...

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. Compartilhava da mesma preocupação, afinal fazia meses que não recebia carta alguma do mais velho, nada que atestasse que estava vivo e bem. E para cada dia de silêncio, começava a acreditar que ele havia morrido, sucumbido a doença do mesmo jeito que seu pai e seus conhecidos.

— Como você está? — afastou-se, as mãos desceram até seus ombros, pelos braços, virou-o de costas, avaliou-o atrás de ferimentos. — Está machucado?

— Estou bem. — o tranquilizou e virou-se de frente para ele, segurou em suas mãos e Baekhyun pareceu relaxar, pela primeira vez.

Fitaram-se. Profundo. Kyungsoo se atreveu a chegar perto e abraça-lo, encostou o rosto no seu ombro e fechou os olhos por um momento, respirou fundo o cheiro que o irmão tinha. O almíscar misturado com o cheiro de erva-doce do seu shampoo. Escutou quando Baekhyun engoliu em seco, mas não teve o corpo afastado como achara que aconteceria. Da forma como tinha acontecido da última vez, alguns anos atrás.

Passou os braços em volta do corpo dele, enlaçou sua cintura, o trouxe para mais perto. Seu coração batia forte no peito, cheio de uma certeza gostosa em ser tão importante para o outro, ao ponto dele voltar para si assim, tão de repente. Tinha escutado as notícias através do rádio. Todos os soldados haviam sido convocados para a fronteira, estavam tentando manter alguma coisa afastada da cidade e Kyungsoo sabia que Baekhyun estava lá. Claro que estava lá, entre aqueles outros tantos homens, cuidando da segurança daquela cidade já infestada.

O vírus estava matando todos eles. Não havia mais o que fazer, pensava. Por isso não entendia porque manter os soldados na fronteira. O que não podia chegar até eles? O que os jornais não estavam contando a população? Mas Baekhyun estava ali, vivo, pronto para protegê-lo de qualquer coisa, por mais ruim que fosse.

— Nós temos que ir embora. — Baekhyun disse por fim.

A voz soou abafada, quase um murmuro. Não se parecia com uma ordem, também não era um pedido. Era uma constatação. A afirmativa de algo que Kyungsoo lutara para esconder com o passar dos anos, a velha ideia boba de querer uma outra vida ao lado do irmão, de fugir de país, trocar de nome, ser uma nova pessoa. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que havia proposto aquilo ao Byun assim como lembrava-se do som da sua risada, ríspida, desigual. Não o levara a sério.

— Para onde vamos? — mas mesmo assim não lhe negou, não fez mais perguntas.

— Um lugar seguro. — então, finalmente, Baekhyun pareceu ceder ao deixar que seus braços também envolvessem o corpo do irmão mais novo naquele abraço delicado. — Vamos para qualquer lugar seguro.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos contra o tecido da jaqueta que ele usava, respirou bem fundo. Não se afastou. Deixaria para Baekhyun esse trabalho, naquele momento, só queria concentrar-se na forma como os batimentos acelerados do mais velho pareciam murmurar palavras de saudade contra si.


	4. - ofego

O caco de vidro quebrou sob a sola do seu sapato assustando-o o suficiente para erguer o arco e flecha ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun virava o rosto na sua direção, os olhos escuros em preocupação ao mesmo tempo que os lábios se comprimiam em uma linha de desaprovação. Kyungsoo juntou as sobrancelhas na sua direção sem saber se o irmão estava furioso ou preocupado consigo, mas quando o viu erguer a arma, desviar os olhos de si e atirar no primeiro _predador,_ sentiu a boca do estômago vibrar.

Não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada, porque, logo, ele mesmo estava atirando. A flecha acertou o meio do peito do zumbi, não era o suficiente para mata-lo. Tornou-o lento pela surpresa do ataque, mas logo estava correndo na sua direção, tão rápido que Kyungsoo se atrapalhou na hora de armar outra flecha no arco e foi o som do tiro da arma de Baekhyun que lhe deu algum tempo para respirar e atirar naquele que se aproximava.

O irmão se aproximou de si, agarrou-lhe a mão e puxou para qualquer direção. Eles não tinham tempo para ficar e lutar, precisavam se esconder antes que mais _daquelas coisas_ aparecessem. Não teve tempo de recuperar as flechas que usara, observou-as ficando para trás com o arco bem firme na mão livre e temeu pelo que aconteceria porque quanto mais corriam mais pareciam atrair zumbis. O som dos seus passos naquele asfalto molhado gritava _comida_ para aqueles seres.

Kyungsoo olhou para onde o irmão o levava, mas não havia uma trajetória certa. Baekhyun estava apenas focado em despistar os zumbis, contudo, eles não podiam correr para sempre. Voltou a olhar para trás e sentiu os pés vacilarem, tropeçou em si mesmo. Os joelhos rasparam no asfalto, o aperto da mão de Baekhyun no seu pulso sumiu e o estômago de Kyungsoo afundou. Havia zumbis demais para apenas dois deles, constatou.

Baekhyun tinha o cabelo escuro grudado na testa, os olhos castanhos selvagens e a bochecha esquerda suja de alguma coisa escura. Kyungsoo supôs que era sangue, sangue amarronzado de alguma daquelas coisas. Abriu a boca, quis dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que saiu foi um ofego baixo como se não conseguisse respirar pelo nariz e fosse obrigado a fazer pela boca. Baekhyun enlaçou seu pulso novamente, dessa vez não mediu a força e Kyungsoo quase gemeu de dor, mas deixou-se ser levantado para continuar a corrida.

O mais velho apontou a pistola para o lado e atirou, Kyungsoo olhou para a trajetória do tiro, assustado. Não podiam interromper a corrida, por isso, tudo o que viu e ouviu foi o som da janela de vidro de uma loja de conveniência se espatifando, o som atraiu alguns dos zumbis que os seguiam mas também despertou outros que _dormiam_ naquela região.

— Precisamos achar um lugar! — gritou em direção ao irmão.

Baekhyun olhou para trás por tempo suficiente para que Kyungsoo notasse o seu rosto sério, o maxilar trincado e o vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Ele sabia, percebeu. Sabia que não aguentariam muito tempo correndo, precisavam de um lugar para se esconder. _Logo!_

— Vamos ter que subir. — Baekhyun soltou-lhe a mão e parou de correr, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e se inclinou para frente, a boca aberta.

Kyungsoo olhou para trás e viu que ainda estavam sendo seguidos, mais a frente haviam outros que começavam a notar seus cheiros e barulhos. O barulho da respiração de ambos servia como um chamariz. Encarou o prédio a sua frente. Não queria acreditar que Baekhyun estava falando sério, porque entrar ali significava se encurralar. Mesmo que conseguissem chegar no terraço, o que fariam? Ficariam lá esperando que os zumbis terminassem de subir e mata-los?

— Baek. — chamou, baixinho.

O irmão ficou ereto, virou-se para si e escondeu a pistola no cós do seu jeans só para ter as mãos livres para envolver o rosto do mais novo.

— Escuta, Kyungsoo. — a voz dele era grave, chegou até o profundo de Kyungsoo, quase acalmou seus nervos. — Precisamos subir. — a urgência da sentença não transpareceu na fala, na verdade, acumulou-se inteiro no olhar dele.

O Do assentiu. Faria tudo o que o irmão pedisse, porque Baekhyun sempre sabia o que fazer. Ele era o irmão mais esperto, o mais destemido. Sempre o protegia na escola, afastava-o das encrencas e lhe conseguia alguma folga dos castigos do pai sempre que estava em casa. Precisava confiar nele.

Avançaram em direção a entrada do prédio. Kyungsoo armou uma flecha quando encostou as costas na parede ao lado da porta de entrada, Baekhyun fez o mesmo na parede oposta, a pistola estava nas mãos novamente, mas o Do sabia que ele só usaria se fosse extremamente necessário, pois o barulho do tiro só servia para atrair mais daqueles monstros. Por isso, escorregou a mão até o cano da bota e tirou uma faca, jogou-a em direção a Baekhyun apenas para vê-lo enfiando-a na testa do primeiro zumbi que passou pela porta no minuto seguinte.

Kyungsoo atirou uma flecha na cabeça de um que se aproximava da entrada através da janela quebrada ao mesmo tempo que o irmão puxava a faca da cabeça do corpo morto, trazia-o para dentro e fechava a porta. Usou o corpo do zumbi para travar a porta, ganharia algum tempo para os dois. Então, a mão de Baekhyun estava no seu pulso novamente, puxando-o em direção as escadas do lugar.

Não havia tempo para prestar atenção no lugar como um todo, mas ainda assim Kyungsoo o fez como numa maneira de tentar se acalmar. Precisava manter seus nervos sob controle enquanto avançavam naquele lugar desconhecido. Andaram devagar, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, pois não queriam _despertar_ os prováveis zumbis que estavam ali dentro. Já bastava aqueles que se aglomeravam na porta de entrada, batendo contra a madeira ou atirando-se pela janela quebra, avançando em direção à eles.

Baekhyun soltou-lhe o pulso, tinha uma faca na mão e a pistola na outra. Kyungsoo tremeu enquanto armava uma flecha, quase tropeçou nos degraus, respirou fundo por um momento. O irmão ia na frente, alguns degraus a cima e olhava para trás a cada par de tempo, como se temesse que o mais novo desaparecesse. Kyungsoo conseguia ler a preocupação no rosto dele e se perguntou, se aquilo não era apenas o reflexo da sua própria.

O suor se acumulava na nuca, no centro da costa. Descia devagar sobre sua pele como que em câmera lenta para avisar sobre a criatura cambaleante alguns degraus acima do irmão. Atirou a flecha sem hesitar, antes que o zumbi os notasse. Baekhyun assustou-se com o som do corpo dele caindo contra os degraus, mas se abaixou para puxar a flecha da carne podre. Estendeu-a em direção ao Do, seus dedos se esbarram por uma fração de segundos e o estômago de Kyungsoo tremeu.

O som de passos atrás de Kyungsoo os obrigou a apressar o passo. E quando o garoto caiu pela segunda vez naquele dia, não conseguiu evitar que o grito escapasse da sua boca. A metade superior de um zumbi havia agarrado seu tornozelo e agora tentava mordê-lo. O arco e flecha escapou da sua mão, rolou degraus abaixo na mesma proporção que o som dos zumbis que o seguiam se tornava mais alto, mais perto. Kyungsoo tentou chuta-lo, mas a boca escancarada da coisa prendeu no solado da sua bota. Sentiu quando as unhas do morto prenderam-se nas suas coxas, enfiando-se no tecido da calça, alcançando a pele e o fazendo gritar mais um pouco.

Baekhyun avançou na sua direção, não hesitou em apontar a pistola para a cabeça da coisa e atirar. O som reverberou pelo lugar inteiro, fez Kyungsoo tremer. E continuou a tremer pelo resto do caminho enquanto Baekhyun o arrastava escada acima. E quando passaram pela entrada do terraço, não houve nenhum suspiro de alivio da parte de ambos, afinal, estavam encurralados.

Ele fitou o irmão atrás de uma resposta, alguma solução, algo que os mantivesse vivos mas não conseguiu ler nada no rosto do outro. Foi preciso que Baekhyun externasse o que pensava:

— Vamos ter que pular. — Kyungsoo olhou para a porta aberta do terraço, logo os zumbis apareceriam. — Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun trouxe seu rosto de volta. — Preste atenção. Precisamos pular para o prédio seguinte. — explicou e o Do engoliu em seco. — Entendeu?

Ele assentiu. Não havia o que contestar. Preferia tentar aquilo do que deixar que aqueles monstros o transformassem em um deles. Soltou a mochila das costas, pois só atrapalharia durante a sua aterrissagem, esperava que Baekhyun a jogasse para si depois que conseguisse atravessar. Quis pedir a ele isso, mas parecia bobagem se ater aquilo. Por isso, só olhou-o uma última vez e correu para a borda do prédio. Saltou sem pensar duas vezes.

Aterrissou de mau jeito, o tornozelo doeu de tal forma que teve que prender o grito de dor mordendo o lábio ao ponto de sangramento. Não queria alertar nenhum zumbir sobre sua localização. Baekhyun jogou a mochila na sua direção e depois de atirar algumas vezes em direção aos zumbis que apareciam no terraço, saltou.

Ele, com certeza, era melhor do que o irmão naquilo. Devia ser culpa do treinamento militar, Kyungsoo pensou em meio a dor quando o notou caminhando normalmente na sua direção. Tinha ralado os braços na aterrissassem mas nada tão grave quanto a possível fratura do caçula.

— Hey. — chamou-o quando perto o suficiente. — Deixe-me ver. — Baekhyun subiu a barra da sua calça depois que Kyungsoo esticava o corpo, saindo da posição fetal em que estivera sofrendo desde que saltou. — Tudo bem, tudo bem. — murmurou como um mantra que acalmava mais si próprio do que o Do.

Baekhyun tirou a bota do seu pé direito, segurou o pé e moveu-o sem aviso prévio arrancando um grunido do irmão. Kyungsoo demorou a perceber que ele havia colocado o osso de volta no lugar, estava ocupado demais mordendo a própria mão para não gritar de dor.

— Tudo bem. — o Byun tornou a dizer, dessa vez trouxe sua cabeça para perto, deitou-a no seu peito. — Tudo bem, _Soo_. — murmurou seu apelido, tão baixinho que Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de chorar. — Estamos bem. — assegurou.

O tornozelo ainda latejava e os ferimentos nas coxas começavam a arder, podia sentir o tecido pegajoso contra sua pele nos lugares em que foi atacado. Baekhyun cheirava a suor, sangue e alivio. Mas Kyungsoo sabia que ainda não havia acabado, afinal, estavam isolados no alto daquele outro prédio, contudo, estava silencioso apesar dos grunhidos dos zumbis no prédio anterior. E quanto mais quietos Baekhyun e Kyungsoo ficavam, mais eles pareciam perceber que haviam perdido o lanche daquela vez.

E ao pensar nisso, Kyungsoo riu contra o peito de Baekhyun. Havia sido uma aventura e tanto, quis dizer a ele quando o percebeu se afastando para fita-lo e descobrir porque ria, contudo o momento inteiro se perdeu quando as mãos dele seguraram o seu rosto, obrigando-o a fita-lo na mesma altura. O cabelo dele estava uma bagunça, sujo de poeira e sangue seco que não era seu. Kyungsoo sabia que não estava muito diferente, mas não parecia ser isso que o irmão via enquanto o fitava, pois olhava-o com tanto afinco que o mais novo fechou os olhos achando que assim conseguiria escapar daquela imensidão acastanhada que eram os olhos dele.

A adrenalina ainda estava correndo no seu corpo, deixando-o quente, um pouco alerta demais. E quando cada parte da sua pele se arrepiou com a forma como foi abraçado, Kyungsoo achou que choraria ali mesmo, contra o tecido da roupa de Baekhyun do mesmo jeito que tinha feito anos atrás quando ele voltara para resgata-lo depois que toda _aquela coisa_ havia acontecido com o mundo. Por isso, agarrou-se no tecido da sua camisa, apertou os dedos o máximo que pôde ali tentando descontar o sentimento, mas desistiu no exato momento em que o irmão beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, deixando para si apenas o ato de ofegar.


	5. - ruído

Os zumbis fizeram barulho a noite inteira, grunhindo em pé no terraço do prédio ao lado ou arranhando a porta de metal enferrujado do terraço em que eles se encontravam. E apesar das insistências de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo passou boa parte da noite encarando o céu estrelado e a porta do terraço, apreensivo. Tinha medo que a qualquer momento a tranca cedesse e os dois virassem comida de zumbis, pensou em externar isso ao irmão mas abandonou a ideia no momento em que o pegou olhando, melancólico, em direção ao seu tornozelo machucado.

Baekhyun andou pela borda do terraço, lançou olhadelas para baixo enquanto Kyungsoo fingia dormir. Parecia pensar sobre a situações deles, sobre como iria ser difícil se locomover e em como iriam descer dali. Não havia jeito de descer por dentro do prédio, em parte porque haviam perdido maioria das armas. Restava apenas a pistola que Baekhyun tinha preso no cós da calça, as facas deveriam ter caído em algum momento ou ficado presas no corpo putrefato de algum zumbi. Contudo, Kyungsoo ainda tinha sua mochila com algumas peças de roupa, uma garrafa de água e enlatados de legumes e frutas em calda. Podiam ficar ali por alguns dias, mas não para sempre.

Escutou quando Baekhyun se aproximou e fechou os olhos bem apertados, o irmão sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou quieto. Queria abrir os olhos e observa-lo, mas sabia que receberia uma reprimenda no minuto que fosse notado, afinal era importante que descansasse. Havia sido o mais prejudicado naquele dia, merecia mais horas de sono para que se recuperasse logo, mas estava com a mente agitada demais para conseguir se render ao cansaço.

— Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun chamou como se soubesse que o outro não dormia. — Precisamos descer. Agora.

O mais novo fitou-o de baixo, não achava que o irmão estava fazendo uma brincadeira mas quis acreditar que sim e quando nenhum sorriso despontou no seu rosto, Kyungsoo percebeu que era sério. Teriam que descer, só não entendia a urgência, afinal bem podiam ficar ali até o amanhecer.

— Por que? — Baekhyun fitou-o de volta, a bochecha ainda estava suja apesar da forma como tinha se empenhado em limpar o sangue escuro do zumbi.

— Chuva. — disse simplesmente e Kyungsoo desviou os olhos de si para fitar o céu.

Nuvens cor-de-rosa se aglomeravam no céu, anunciavam uma chuva forte. Pegou o momento em que um relâmpago apareceu. Arrumou-se no chão de modo que ficasse sentado e voltou a fitar o irmão, então, estava fitando seu próprio tornozelo. Estava impossibilitado de correr, o que significava que atrasaria Baekhyun, causaria sua morte no primeiro momento. Também estava sem seu arco e flecha, sem as facas, sem qualquer coisa que pudesse ser usado como arma além da pistola que o outro carregava. No fim, não passava de um fardo.

Engoliu em seco.

— Não podemos descer por dentro do prédio. — Kyungsoo se escutou dizer.

O vento começou a se tornar forte, empurrou o cabelo escuro do irmão para trás e trouxe poeira para cima de si. Baekhyun o encarou por um milésimo de segundo, a mesma rapidez que usou para encarar seu tornozelo machucado. Ele havia improvisado uma badana ao arrancar um pedaço de uma das suas camisas que estavam na mochila e amarrou-a no tornozelo de Kyungsoo. Era o melhor que podia fazer quando não se tinha nada para usar como suporte para manter o pé ereto. A parte boa, pensava, era que não estava quebrado.

— Vamos usar as escadas de incêndio. — começou a expor seu plano. — É menos difícil do que parece, ok? — direcionou lhe um olhar mais calmo, fazendo Kyungsoo mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Queria confiar no irmão. — A escada parece estar em bom estado, só precisamos descer.

O mais novo assentiu e Baekhyun ficou de pé, estendeu a mão na sua direção e ajudou-o a ir até a borda do terraço, no lado oposto a porta. Kyungsoo olhou em volta. Os zumbis no terraço do prédio ao lado estavam parados, quase inteiramente quietos. Vez ou outra soltavam um resmungo, um barulho qualquer com a boca como se temessem ser esquecidos ali, enquanto que os zumbis dentro do prédio onde estavam se ocupavam em arranhar a porta de ferro que dava ao terraço. Podia escuta-los grunhindo, jogando o corpo contra a porta. Deviam sentir seus cheiros, escutar suas respirações e mesmo que sussurrassem as palavras um ao outro, _eles_ conseguiam nota-los e quem sabe isso servisse para aumentar a fome.

Pensar nisso o fez perceber que não teriam chance alguma se tentassem descer por dentro do prédio. Era melhor seguir o plano de Baekhyun. As escadas de incêndio eram a melhor opção que tinham naquele momento, ainda mais quando notava a forma como a chuva estava cada vez mais perto. Se esta fizesse bastante barulho, poderiam sair despercebidos. O som dos seus passos se confundiriam com o som da chuva. E como se pudesse escutar seus pensamentos, o céu trovejou.

Baekhyun afastou-se de si e foi até a mochila, apanhou-a e colocou nas suas próprias costas. Na beira do terraço, Kyungsoo olhou para baixo e avistou a escada de incêndio, as sacadas coladas umas nas outras. Pareciam em perfeito estado, era só descer. Então, estava olhando pro seu tornozelo novamente. Precisaria firmar o pé na hora de descer pela escada, o que lhe garantiria um pouco de dor. Tornou a morder a bochecha como se isso fosse ajudar a não sentir nada.

— Eu vou descer primeiro. — Baekhyun avisou.

Kyungsoo deu um passo para trás para que o irmão pudesse passar. Baekhyun desceu a escada rápido, logo estava de pé na primeira sacada do prédio. O garoto encarou o céu mais uma vez antes de começar a descer a escada. Não era um grande caminho como olhando de cima fazia parecer e por isso, deveria ter ido tão rápido quanto o irmão, mas a cada passo que dava para baixo só sentia dor subindo por sua perna, então se viu parando por alguns minutos a cada passo. Tentou colocar o peso do corpo sobre um pé só, mas isso só servia para atrapalhar na descida. Mordeu a ponta da língua algumas vezes para reprimir a dor e quando a chuva começou, foi obrigado a respirar fundo para se recompor, pois os degraus da escada ficaram escorregadios cedo demais o que lhe exigia mais força na hora de pisar. Felizmente, Baekhyun estava no fim da escada para segura-lo quando chegou.

Ele apoiou-se no corpo do irmão, teve seu braço colocado por sobre os ombros dele e juntos andaram até a próxima escada. O caminho era realmente mais fácil do que Kyungsoo achava, com as janelas fechadas e os passos camuflados pelo barulho da chuva, não precisavam dar tanta atenção aos zumbis. Era só descer.

A mão de Baekhyun ainda estava na sua cintura quando saíram do beco onde a escada de incêndio terminava, seu braço ainda estava por cima dos ombros dele e seu peso era dividido com ele de forma natural, afinal não era a primeira vez que se viam naquela situação. Anos antes, quando eram só garotos, Kyungsoo lembrava-se de arrastar Baekhyun para casa depois de uma confraternização mais animada com os amigos na sua despedida do colegial, quando decidira se alistar no exército.

Um relâmpago apareceu e iluminou a rua por uma fração de segundos, apenas o suficiente para que Kyungsoo notasse a bagunça que a cidade inteira estava. A luz elétrica tinha parado de funcionar há bastante tempo, então tudo o que tinham para se guiar eram os relâmpagos. A lanterna que costumava guardar na mochila havia pifado algum tempo atrás e com o tanto de predadores na cidade, era complicado sair, em parte porque as lojas de conveniência haviam sido saqueadas no começo da pandemia, quando todos perceberam que não restava mais salvação. Maioria dos suprimentos haviam se perdido.

E para Kyungsoo e Baekhyun, era mais fácil se mover durante o dia, o que tornava o uso de lanternas dispensável. À noite tudo era arriscado demais, a noite era o momento em que deveriam se esconder para sobreviver mais um dia. Contudo, ali estavam eles, andando entre zumbis no meio da rua, camuflados por toda aquela chuva que abafava seus cheiros e o som dos passos. Era fácil passar por eles assim.

Um ou outro zumbi se mexia, grunhia na sua direção mas não se aproximava. Eles não enxergavam, dependiam do uso dos outros sentidos e para o total alivio de Kyungsoo, a chuva os atrapalhava. O som dos trovões também. Os desnorteava por tempo suficiente para que conseguissem apressar o passo e ir em direção a um abrigo. Contudo, no breu naquela noite, Kyungsoo não tinha a menor ideia de para onde poderiam ir.

Estava fora de cogitação se enfiar em outro prédio e mesmo as casas que avistavam pareciam estar cheias de zumbis quando tinham portas e janelas escancaradas. Pensou em perguntar a Baekhyun, mas era crucial que não falasse nada. Então, só se deixou guiar. Confiava no irmão assim: de olhos fechados. Mas quando o Byun parou em frente a uma igreja, Kyungsoo achou que fosse uma piada. O sorriso até mesmo despontou no canto dos seus lábios, mas foi levado em direção a entrada antes que pudesse questionar a escolha inusitada do irmão.

A porta estava destrancada, o que não parecia ser algo incomum, mas a forma como estava só fechada indicava que ninguém mais poderia ter entrado ali. Zumbis geralmente faziam uma bagunça em qualquer lugar que fossem, pensou. Baekhyun o colocou para dentro primeiro, depois fechou a porta, trancou-a, empurrou um dos bancos de madeira da igreja para travar a porta. Ambos não queriam surpresas no meio da noite. E molhado da cabeça aos pés, ele seguiu para os fundos da igreja com a arma em mãos.

Kyungsoo sentou-se em um dos bancos vazios. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer além de esperar. Olhou para o teto, os vidrais da igreja eram decorados com imagens de Jesus e seus apóstolos, anjos, Maria e José. Um relâmpago apareceu e iluminou o interior do lugar, deixou que Kyungsoo notasse o sangue sobre a mesa. Era a única pista de que alguma coisa acontecera ali também, mas pela forma como os bancos do lugar estavam ordenadamente arrumados começou a duvidar que aquilo fosse sangue mesmo. Poderia ser vinho, certo?

Tinha uma vaga lembrança de padres bebendo vinho durante a missa. Quem sabe, apenas tivesse derramado. Ficou de pé, mancou até a mesa para tirar a prova, mas mesmo quando perto não conseguia ver muito bem mas tinha certeza que se fosse vinho teria secado e não se tornado aquela crosta avermelhada e com um cheiro esquisito. Engoliu em seco.

Mais um relâmpago.

— Soo. — a voz de Baekhyun chegou em si como um sussurro, tão baixinha que achou que estava imaginando, mas quando virou o rosto em sua direção o encontrou ali, a alguns passos de si e sem a arma nas mãos. — Tudo limpo. — contou e Kyungsoo mancou até si. — Tem um quarto nos fundos e eu encontrei algumas roupas. — apoiou-se no corpo do irmão e deixou-se ser levado para os fundos.

— Batinas? — brincou, riu baixinho e teve a impressão que Baekhyun riu junto consigo, mas ele era sempre tão contido que era difícil saber.

O quarto não era necessariamente um quarto, parecia mais com algum tipo de sala em que se guardavam aparatos religiosos. Sacristia, lembrou-se do nome. Baekhyun afastou-se de si e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa, enquanto Kyungsoo olhava em volta. Havia uma cômoda perto da entrada com uma vela em cima, foi até lá. Vasculhou nas gavetas e achou uma caixinha de fósforo. Acendeu a vela e os detalhes do lugar ganharam vida diante dos seus olhos.

As pinturas dos vidrais se repetiam ali, mais perto e mais realistas. Kyungsoo encarou a figura de um Jesus sisudo e se perguntou se ele estava chateado consigo por saquear uma igreja ou com toda a situação que os levou até ali. Quando desviou os olhos, encontrou Baekhyun sem camisa. Ele estava trocando suas roupas molhadas pelas que encontrara no guarda-roupa. Calça caqui, camisa social de botões e mangas compridas.

Com a luz da vela, conseguiu notar o traço do quadril do irmão, a pele dourada, as cicatrizes nas costas de batalhas que não conhecia e das que conhecia, os ombros largos. O cabelo escuro colava-se na nuca, tão encharcado da chuva que a água descia quieta por sua pele, seguindo o tracejado da sua coluna, direto para baixo da forma como Kyungsoo se sentia.

— Você tem que se trocar também. — ele disse, colocou a camisa mas sem abotoa-la inclinou-se para dentro do guarda-roupa e procurou uma muda de roupas para si.

Kyungsoo tirou a camisa antes que ele se virasse. Abaixou-se para tirar os sapatos e o curativo no tornozelo, começou a desabotoar a calça quando Baekhyun se aproximou oferecendo para si o mesmo conjunto de calça e camisa de botões. Aparentemente, o antigo morador não tinha muita personalidade ou só quisesse parecer nenhum pouco atraente, o que era plausível quando pensava que o antigo morador era um padre.

Ele segurou a muda de roupa, observou quando Baekhyun começou a abotoar a camisa e escondeu a dog tag por baixo da mesma, enrolou as mangas até os cotovelos. E depois veio para mais perto de si e ofereceu ajuda. Kyungsoo apoiou-se nele para conseguir trocar a calça, a mão dele era quente contra a pele da sua cintura. Baekhyun tinha mãos ásperas e cheirava a chuva. Quando ele se afastou, Kyungsoo percebeu que tremia enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa.

Baekhyun arrumou as outras roupas que encontrou no chão como se fosse uma cama. Kyungsoo sentou-se no meio delas acompanhado do irmão, comeram alguns enlatados que haviam na mochila. O mais velho até mesmo dividiu uma lata de pêssego em calda consigo como se estivesse comemorando o fato de terem chegado a salvo naquele lugar. E quando o cansaço da noite se tornou mais forte junto da chuva lá fora, ambos deitaram-se de frente um para o outro sobre aquele ninho de roupas.

— Você vai ficar vigiando? — Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho, a luz da vela tornava-se fraca anunciando seu fim.

— Não hoje. — Baekhyun respondeu, na posição em que estava conseguia ver mais do irmão do que ele de si e a consciência disso o fazia pensar em coisas perigosas. — A porta está bem trancada, estamos seguros aqui. — assegurou. — Pode dormir despreocupado agora. — ergueu a mão e tocou com o indicador no vinco entre as sobrancelhas do mais novo, Kyungsoo sorriu minimamente enquanto fechava os olhos.

A luz da vela acabou. O cômodo foi mergulhado em escuridão, mas Baekhyun não precisava de luz para saber cada um dos detalhes do rosto do irmão, estava gravado em si. Cada vez mais forte a medida que os anos se passavam, por isso, que mesmo quando sua mão se afastou e Kyungsoo entregou-se ao sono de uma vez, ainda ficou bastante tempo encarando sua silhueta, preenchendo com a lembrança cada pequena coisa que seus olhos não alcançavam naquela escuridão.

O som da chuva contra o telhado não era mais que um ruído na imersão que Baekhyun se encontrava. Era sempre assim afinal, havia sido assim desde o começo: fácil demais se perder na presença de Kyungsoo. Deitou de peito para cima, as mãos paradas sobre a barriga só para impedi-las de vagar até o outro lado e ultrapassar a frágil demarcação que criara para proteger ambos. Suspirou e fechou os olhos. O melhor a se fazer era não pensar nisso e seguir em frente, direto para o dia seguinte, mas quando Kyungsoo rolou e a mão se esticou para cima do seu corpo, Baekhyun foi surpreendido por um rebuliço no estômago que só aumentou quando um relâmpago iluminou a imagem de Jesus Cristo na parede, de frente para si, sério e julgador. Tornou a fechar os olhos. Amanhã era um novo dia, pensou.


	6. - sopro

Kyungsoo estava resmungando alguma coisa, um som relativamente alto para fazer Baekhyun despertar e achar que o irmão o chamava, mas quando o viu ainda de olhos fechados e franzindo a testa repetida vezes, percebeu que ele só sonhava. Baekhyun tocou-lhe a testa, já imaginando o que aquilo significava e quando sentiu a pele quente sob seus dedos, percebeu que estava certo. Kyungsoo ardia em febre. Apressou-se pela sacristia, vasculhou a mochila atrás de algum remédio, mas não havia nada.

Baekhyun se deixou encostar na entrada do cômodo, a mochila ainda nas mãos e os olhos focados no irmão. Kyungsoo mexia as sobrancelhas, franzia-as e comprimia os lábios, a pele suada do pescoço e testa se destacava, fazia-o pensar que ele passava por um daqueles momentos mais que ruins, o tipo de coisa comum que sempre esperava todas as vezes que o irmão era pego pela chuva. O efeito colateral de uma coisa maior que o afetava também, mas Baekhyun não gostava de pensar nisso. Havia aprendido a ignorar, seguir em frente depois empurrar tudo aquilo para bem dentro de si ao contrário de Kyungsoo que tinha que conviver com a febre emocional.

Largou a mochila e tornou a se aproximar do mais novo, deitou-se ao seu lado e o trouxe para mais perto. O corpo de Kyungsoo estava terrivelmente quente, mas ele sentia frio quando aconchegou-se em Baekhyun e suspirou em deleite ao ter algo para lhe aquecer. A cabeça dele deitou-se sobre seu peito e seus braços o circundaram, o mantendo bem perto. Ficou com ele nos braços até não aguentar mais, afinal Kyungsoo estava quente demais.

Baekhyun o largou com cuidado, aconchegou-o sobre a cama improvisada da noite passada, o cobriu do jeito que conseguiu e sentou-se ao seu lado. O observou por alguns minutos ponderando como o ajudaria. Não podia simplesmente deixa-lo sofrer. Precisava sair e encontrar algum remédio. Deveria ter um antitérmico em alguma loja de conveniência próxima. Era só sair e pegar, simples assim. Contudo, deixar Kyungsoo sozinho ali não soava como uma boa ideia. E se algum zumbi invadisse? E se ele acordasse antes de voltar e achasse que havia o abandonado? E se ele resolvesse sair? Eram muitos pormenores para se questionar. No entanto, não eram pormenores suficientes para fazê-lo ficar e observar o irmão sofrer.

Estava decidido: iria sair.

Lançou um olhar para a mochila largada na entrada da sacristia e foi até lá. Colocou-a nas costas, conferiu a quantidade de balas na arma, calçou as botas. Lançou um último olhar para Kyungsoo e prometeu que voltaria logo. Fechou a porta da sacristia e saiu da igreja. E pela primeira vez, pediu silenciosamente, a Deus para que nada acontecesse com seu irmão.

** † **

**_Cinco anos antes_ **

_Quando Minseok encostou-se no armário ao lado do seu, Kyungsoo soube que havia algo de errado ou ao menos, algo para se desconfiar, afinal, o amigo parecia um tanto animado demais quando olhou na sua direção. Kyungsoo demorou-se em guardar os livros no armário e demorou mais ainda ao escolher os que usaria nas aulas daquele dia, tudo feito em tamanha lentidão que arrancou um suspiro impaciente daquele que esperava sua atenção. Admitia que fazia de propósito. Estava inseguro e nem ao menos sabia pelo quê. Era só uma sensação, como um sopro gelado na nuca._

_— Kyungsoo! — por meio segundo achou que a exclamação havia vindo de Minseok, mas quando fechou o armário e olhou para o amigo só pegou o olhar irritado na sua direção e os lábios comprimidos._

_Então, olhou para trás dele e viu Baekhyun se aproximando, o cabelo escuro jogado pro lado do jeito que não via desde a morte da mãe de ambos. Era assim que ela insistia em pentear seu cabelo para os domingos de missa. A mochila pendia em uma alça só apoiada no ombro direito, o uniforme da escola amassado e a gravata jogada por sobre o ombro livre. Os passos eram apressados na sua direção, não demorou muito até que estivesse parado entre Minseok e ele, tampando completamente a visão que Kyungsoo tinha do amigo. Costumava ser sempre assim quando ele estava perto: roubava toda atenção do irmão para si._

_— Preciso do seu blazer. — ele pediu tão urgente quanto sua aparição._

_Kyungsoo piscou, brevemente confuso. Mas assentiu enquanto tirava e dava à ele._

_— O que aconteceu com o seu? — perguntou enquanto o via vestir._

_— Esqueci. — largou a mochila no chão, Kyungsoo segurou a gravata e Baekhyun não o fitou enquanto percebia como as mangas haviam ficado curtas, mas ia servir. — Hoje é o dia da foto pro anuário. — contou sem que Kyungsoo precisasse perguntar. — Você pode...? — lançou um olhar para a gravata azul que ainda segurava e Kyungsoo assentiu, passou a gravata por seu pescoço e começou a dar o nó._

_Baekhyun cheirava à colônia masculina e erva doce do shampoo. O cabelo ainda estava molhado, deixando Kyungsoo saber os exatos lugares onde a água pingara na camisa branca. Como Baekhyun conseguia se atrasar quando moravam no mesmo lugar e iam para a mesma escola?_

_— Tanto tempo e você ainda não aprendeu a dar um nó. — fingiu reclamar, Baekhyun meio sorriu comprando a implicância._

_— Não preciso. — Kyungsoo o fitou, sorriu simples enquanto terminava o nó. Apertou de propósito, Baekhyun resmungou uma reclamação, mas se afastou no segundo seguinte. — Nos vemos no intervalo. — prometeu, lançou uma olhada para Minseok, havia o notado só naquele momento._

_Minseok lhe deu um tchauzinho que foi retribuído antes que Baekhyun corresse em direção ao auditório, onde as fotos aconteceriam._

_— Seu irmão é bonito. — Minseok disse ainda olhando para o caminho que o mais velho foi._

_— Você sempre diz isso. — fechou o armário e segurou uma das alças da mochila, fitou o perfil do amigo só para ter os olhos dele sobre si no segundo seguinte._

_— É a verdade. — deu de ombros. — Deveria me apresenta-lo._

_— Vocês já se conhecem. — ignorou a malícia na sentença._

_— Você entendeu. — cruzou os braços._

_— Cala a boca._

_Minseok sorriu. O sinal tocou, Kyungsoo afrouxou a gravata no pescoço e seguiu o amigo para a sala de aula._

** † **

Não chovia mais quando Baekhyun alcançou a calçada em frente à igreja, apesar do céu nublado. O som dos seus passos fez um zumbi levantar o rosto e _olhar_ em volta, o olhar branco de quem não via realmente. Era o nariz levantado e o leve inclinar de cabeça para escutar melhor que preocupava Baekhyun. Ele não queria ter que atirar em uma daquelas pragas bem em frente à igreja, o barulho só atrairia mais deles e ainda poderia colocar Kyungsoo em risco. Por isso, só parou. Estancou os passos no meio-fio e encarou a coisa.

O viu arrastar os pés na sua direção, farejar o ar atrás da sua presença. Ele parou a um passo de si, pareceu acreditar que não havia nada ali. Baekhyun deu um passo para o lado, silencioso e firme. Demorou-se alguns minutos até dar o próximo e preso em um costume que aprendera a ter, olhou para trás em busca da presença de Kyungsoo. Engoliu em seco diante da sua ausência. Voltou a andar.

A arma pesava no cós da sua calça e a lentidão dos seus passos estava o deixando nervoso, sentia como se estivesse perdendo tempo, agravando o estado do irmão. Contudo, se arriscar só pioraria tudo. A única maneira de voltar para Kyungsoo era seguir lentamente, um passo de cada vez para longe dele.

Olhou em volta e não avistou zumbis por perto, então se permitiu apressar os passos um pouco, principalmente quando viu a faixada de uma lojinha de conveniência em um posto de gasolina. O coração estava aos saltos sem nem ao menos ter corrido, era só o nervosismo misturado ao alívio dando as caras. Fechou as mãos em punho tentando manter a calma antes de sacar a arma e voltar aos passos lentos.

A loja tinha o vidro da porta quebrado, a faixada estava envelhecida. O freezer do lado de fora estava vazio, provavelmente havia sido saqueado durante o começo da pandemia assim como a loja inteira, pensou. Avançou pela entrada, pisou sobre cacos de vidro, a arma bem segura na mão e os olhos atentos. Não parecia haver ninguém ali dentro, nenhum ser humano e muito menos zumbi. Então, só relaxou e entrou de vez, foi em direção ao balcão. Era sempre lá que os remédios ficavam. Pulou o balcão, olhou todos os produtos na prateleira, achou algumas aspirinas e pomadas para cortes. Tirou a mochila das costas, abriu-a aos seus pés e enfiou todos os remédios que encontrara ali dentro junto de algodão, esparadrapo e ataduras. Era sempre bom ter aquele tipo de estoque além de comida.

Virou-se de frente para balcão, resolveu olhar embaixo deste. Havia uma espingarda, mas estava sem balas. Suspirou, frustrado, e saiu de trás do balcão. Andou vagarosamente pelos corredores da lojinha, colocou alguns enlatados na mochila, recolheu facas e um machado. O fundo da loja estava mergulhado em podridão, tão forte que Baekhyun foi obrigado a colocar a mão em frente ao nariz para se aproximar.

Havia um corpo deitado contra a porta de saída, as costas encostadas na madeira ensanguentada. Parecia estar morto há muito tempo porque ao redor de si havia uma poça de imundice que fez Baekhyun inclinar-se para o lado e vomitar. Moscas voaram, o cheiro pareceu ficar mais forte e Baekhyun deu um passo para trás. Estava na hora de voltar para Kyungsoo.

** † **

**_Cinco anos antes_ **

_A festa de despedida dos alunos do terceiro ano tinha entrada livre para os alunos de outros anos, o que parecia ser o motivo de toda a animação de Minseok. O Kim havia o atazanado o resto do dia inteiro para que aceitasse ir consigo na festa e depois de recusar por tanto tempo, porque Kyungsoo odiava lugares cheios, se viu aceitando quando Baekhyun disse que podia lhes dar uma carona. Afinal, estavam indo para o mesmo lugar naquela noite._

_Foi assim que os três terminaram dentro do carro do padrasto de Baekhyun — pai de Kyungsoo — em direção a casa de algum dos colegas deste. Minseok tagarelou o caminho inteiro, estava animado demais em ir numa festa que não conseguia se conter para desespero de Kyungsoo que começava enjoar da voz do amigo. Baekhyun não parecia se importar quando sorria simpático para o Kim e lançava alguns ocasionais olhares para o irmão, como se para conferir o seu estado._

_A casa estava cheia quando chegaram. Baekhyun demorou a encontrar um lugar para estacionar e deixou Minseok tão ansioso para sair do carro, que ele não parava de tremer a perna. Kyungsoo, ao contrário do amigo, estava apenas nervoso com a ideia de estar entre tantas pessoas. Não costumava ser a pessoa mais popular da escola e apesar de conhecer algumas pessoas aqui e ali, não era exatamente próximo de ninguém, pelo menos não do jeito que era de Minseok. E isso o fazia temer ficar sozinho entre tantas pessoas, pois bem sabia que o amigo sairia para explorar e Baekhyun tinha seus próprios amigos para fazer companhia além de ser o centro das atenções naquela noite. Era a festa de despedida da sua turma, afinal._

_Ele se formaria no final daquele ano, diferente de Kyungsoo que ainda tinha dois anos pela frente. Dois anos inteiros frequentando aquela escola sem a presença do irmão durante o intervalo, sem ele o parando no corredor e pedindo ajuda com exercícios de cálculo avançado. “Você é o irmãozinho mais inteligente do mundo”, ele sussurraria em agradecimento no seu ouvido, a boca quase colada na sua pele durante o abraço._

_Minseok segurou sua mão e o puxou para longe de Baekhyun no momento em que eles passaram pela porta da casa. Kyungsoo ainda olhou para trás, mas Baekhyun já estava cumprimentando os amigos, completamente esquecido da sua presença. Voltou a olhar para o amigo, ofegou quando chegaram na cozinha e cumprimentou cada uma das pessoas que Minseok cumprimentava. Iria espelhar os atos do Kim, quem sabe, conseguisse se enturmar._

_Contudo, quase duas horas depois, Kyungsoo havia desistido. Abandonara Minseok para ficar na varanda da casa junto de outros excluídos ou casais, que queriam um momento a sós. Estava pensando em voltar para dentro, dizer a Baekhyun que queria ir embora, mas não queria soar chato e estragar a festa do irmão. Por isso, só ficou ali. Os cotovelos apoiados no batente da varanda, a música explodindo no fundo em conjunto com som do casal no balanço perto da entrada. Fechou os olhos por um momento, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Era uma mensagem de Minseok perguntando onde estava. Digitou uma resposta rápida e olhou para a porta da casa achando que o amigo passaria por ali no segundo seguinte em que apertou o botão de enviar._

_Mas quem surgiu foi Baekhyun. A camisa de flanela aberta deixava à mostra a camisa azul de dentro, o cabelo escuro bagunçado, um sorriso no rosto e um copo de ponche com álcool pela metade na mão. Quando viu Kyungsoo, seus olhos brilharam e o sorriso cresceu mais um pouco nos lábios. Ele se aproximou antes que o Do o fizesse._

_— Por que está aqui? — a preocupação fez o sorriso sumir do seu rosto._

_O casal no balanço levantou-se e entrou, a porta tornou a fechar e abafar a música._

_— Muito barulho. — respondeu pateticamente._

_Baekhyun encostou a cintura na varanda, bebeu um pouco do ponche e ofereceu a Kyungsoo, que não recusou, apesar de ter franzido o nariz diante do cheiro de álcool._

_— Minseok está se divertindo. — contou. — Não achei que alguém pudesse se enturmar tão rápido._

_Kyungsoo riu, devolveu o copo ao irmão. Ele sabia bem o quanto Minseok conseguia ser sociável, era como um superpoder._

_— Ele tem o seu charme._

_Baekhyun riu, apoiou o copo sobre o batente da varanda e olhou em volta. O lugar estava vazio. Todos haviam ido para dentro da casa e agora cantavam uma música aos berros. Kyungsoo fitou o irmão, conseguia saber pelo jeito que seus ombros pareciam tensos que ele queria lhe contar alguma coisa e já podia imaginar o que era. Insistiria novamente naquilo que Kyungsoo não queria dar ouvidos: seu alistamento militar. Fechou as mãos em punho, preparava inconscientemente o momento em correria dali para fugir do assunto, mas quando Baekhyun voltou a fita-lo, se viu relaxando as mãos. Tudo o que havia no olhar dele não se parecia em nada com alguém que queria brigar e no fundo, Kyungsoo sabia que ele não queria mesmo. Só queria fugir._

_Desde a morte da mãe nada naquela vida tinha sido bom. O pai de Kyungsoo se afogara em bebidas e dívidas, estava os levando juntos para o limbo. E quanto mais ficavam, mais parecia que não conseguiriam sair. No entanto, Baekhyun tinha uma chance. Podia se alistar e cair fora daquela cidade, construir uma carreira militar do jeito que seu pai fez antes de morrer. E Kyungsoo ficaria para trás, esperaria dois anos para se formar. Se fosse inteligente o suficiente, podia conseguir uma bolsa em alguma faculdade longe do pai e recomeçar também._

_— Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun sussurrou o seu nome._

_— Podemos ir embora juntos, deixar o pai sozinho. — propôs._

_— Nós já conversamos sobre isso. — levou a mãos aos cabelos, parecia mais cansado do que Kyungsoo achou possível para alguém que estava rindo minutos antes._

_— Ótimo! — irritou-se, as mãos voltaram a se fechar. — Vá embora e me deixe aqui sozinho com aquele maluco. — podia sentir os olhos embaçando, o choro querendo subir pela garganta._

_— Céus! Por que você é tão teimoso?! — Baekhyun irritou-se de volta. — Simplesmente não dá pra conversar com você!_

_Kyungsoo assentiu, a primeira lágrima desceu e Baekhyun se arrependeu de ter gritado. Estendeu o braço e o puxou para perto, ele não resistiu. Soluçou contra o tecido da sua camisa._

_— Me desculpa. — pediu, baixinho, a mão desceu e subiu pelo meio das suas costas._

_Kyungsoo não respondeu, sentia que se abrisse a boca só choraria mais alto. Segurou o tecido da camisa do irmão, apertou-a entre os dedos e desejou que ele não fosse embora, que não deixasse sozinho porque estava cansado de sempre se despedir de todos que amava. Antes da mãe, havia perdido a avô. E agora, Baekhyun, que era a única pessoa que podia chamar de família, estava indo embora também. Deixando-o para trás como se não fosse nada. E pior, deixando-o sozinho com o pai violento._

_— Por favor. — se escutou implorar._

_Era egoísmo seu prender Baekhyun daquele jeito, mas estava se permitindo ao menos aquilo. Ele era a única coisa que lhe restava, era a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Não podia se impedir de segura-lo mais um pouco mesmo sabendo que no fim, ele não ficaria. Sentiu quando ele o soltou, o afastou do seu corpo e limpou as lágrimas das suas bochechas._

_— Você pode me encontrar depois que terminar o colegial. — Baekhyun disse, Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e soluçou, tentou voltar para perto do irmão mas ele o manteve onde estava. — São só dois anos, Soo. — as mãos seguraram seu rosto, Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e percebeu que ele estava perto o suficiente para encostar a testa na sua, o que de fato fez._

_Kyungsoo suspirou, tornou a fechar os olhos. Percebeu que ainda segurava a camisa dele, o tecido tão bem preso nos dedos. Quis abraça-lo, mas abandonou a ideia. Era bom só sentir o quanto Baekhyun estava perto, o cheiro do seu hálito, o calor do seu corpo. Ficaria sem aquilo por muito tempo, então só lhe restava guardar na memória, gravar na sua alma o jeito como cada parte do seu corpo reagia ao dele como se fossem duas peças feitas para se completar. O sopro da respiração do irmão tocou seus lábios, denunciando a proximidade mais que perigosa._

_Abriu a boca e continuou de olhos fechados, porque não tinha coragem de ver o que aconteceria, pensou que podia pedir para parar. Mas a urgência com que a boca de Baekhyun alcançou a sua, roubou cada uma das palavras que achou que diria. Kyungsoo desfez o aperto no tecido da sua camisa e passou os braços em volta da sua cintura, o trouxe para perto de um jeito que nunca havia feito antes. Ele tinha gosto de álcool e morango, a língua era quente contra a sua, as mãos fecharam-se em volta de si. Sentiu o corpo ser empurrado contra a varanda da casa, a música continuava no fundo, a cheiro da colônia de Baekhyun misturou-se a sua e quando o som da porta abrindo soou, Kyungsoo o sentiu ir para longe com a mesma pressa que havia se aproximado._

_Kyungsoo não olhou para quem aparecia na varanda, deu um passo em direção a Baekhyun, mas ele se afastou dois. Os olhos arregalados em arrependimento, surpresa e nojo. Engoliu em seco. Olhou para a porta aberta, para o casal que havia saído da casa e agora sentava no balanço. Baekhyun passou pela porta sem dizer nada, sem olhar para trás. Kyungsoo encarou o lugar onde ele estivera, mordeu o lábio e ficou de frente para a varanda._

_O celular vibrou no bolso. O apanhou e leu a mensagem de Minseok. Pedia para que o encontrasse nos fundos da casa, onde todos pareciam ter ido se divertir numa piscina improvisada, mas Kyungsoo recusou. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para voltar para casa. Caminhou pela noite, repassando o beijo na mente de tal forma que teve dor de cabeça. Não dormiu quando conseguiu se esgueirar até o quarto, passou o resto da noite em alerta esperando que Baekhyun aparecesse. Queria confronta-lo ou algo parecido, mas tudo o que recebeu pelo resto da noite e nos anos seguinte foi silêncio, pois no dia seguinte descobriria que Baekhyun havia se alistado no exército._

** † **

A igreja parecia exatamente do jeito que havia deixado, nada estava fora do lugar, perceber isso lhe conferiu um pouco de alívio pois significava que Kyungsoo estivera seguro. Apressou o passo em direção a sacristia, o machado pesava na mão e arma incomodava no cós da sua calça. Largou o machado perto da porta e correu em direção ao irmão mais novo. Ele ainda estava deitado onde o deixara, dormindo e com febre. Tocou-lhe a testa, limpou o suor da sua pele e tirou a mochila das costas, procurou a aspirina e o fez engolir.

Afastou a mochila, deitou-se e o trouxe para perto. Kyungsoo segurou o tecido da sua camisa com força, franzio a testa mas não abriu os olhos. Baekhyun o abraçou, fechou os olhos e se deixou relaxar. Ele iria fica bem agora, se assegurou. Estava seguro.


	7. - eco

Kyungsoo deslizou a mão por sobre a do irmão enquanto o via dormir. Era noite quando acordou ao seu lado com o corpo enlaçado no dele de uma forma que não acontecia desde que eram crianças e os pesadelos apareciam para perturbá-los. A palma de Baekhyun estava quente e não pôde evitar sorrir, tímido, no momento em que ousou entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele. O Byun mexeu as sobrancelhas, mas não abriu os olhos e Kyungsoo suspirou, só para inspirar novamente, no segundo seguinte, o cheiro do irmão quando voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre seu peito.

— O que está fazendo? — Baekhyun resmungou ainda de olhos de fechados, a voz rouca de sono.

O Do não se mexeu apesar da respiração ter falhado, a mão continuava na do outro. Sentiu quando ele apertou seus dedos, mas não se afastou. Na verdade, Baekhyun usou a mão livre para enfia-la por baixo da camisa do irmão mais novo, tocou-lhe a pele da cintura e comprimiu os lábios. Os olhos ainda permaneciam meio abertos meio fechados, Kyungsoo sentiu o rosto corar e torceu para que não ser notado.

— A sua febra passou. — ele disse, baixo mas cheio de uma certeza que aliviou os dois.

Kyungsoo conseguiu coragem para levantar o rosto para fitar o irmão e o pegou com os olhos abertos, olhava direto para si. A mão dele continuava na sua cintura, a palma transferia calor para sua pele, o que o fazia se sentir febril. Sabia que as bochechas estavam coradas assim como conseguia saber o quanto Baekhyun não queria afastar-se de si, contudo, a mão dele desenlaçou-se da sua e subitamente subiu até seu rosto. Afastou os fios da franja para o lado com delicadeza.

— Precisa cortar. — a ponta dos seus dedos raspou na pele do irmão.

— O seu também. — rebateu, baixinho, parecia um crime falar mais alto.

— Tudo bem. — Baekhyun sussurrou de volta, os olhos ainda presos nos seus, deslizou a mão para trás levando o resto da franja de Kyungsoo junto e deixando a testa à mostra. A mão parou na sua nuca, segurou alguns fios de cabelo e o Do se viu abrindo a boca, pronto para arfar mais alto.

Queria se empertigar na sua direção, selar a boca dele na sua e acabar de vez com aquele silêncio que o consumia pouco a pouco durante aqueles anos, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi encara-lo. No final, não tinha coragem de dar aquele passo sabendo que Baekhyun se afastaria dois logo em seguida, exatamente como da primeira vez. Por isso, limitou-se a observa-lo, o mais de perto que sua sanidade permitia, mas a mão do irmão tão bem fechada na sua nuca, os fios do seu cabelo preso entre seus dedos estava o fazendo perder a cabeça muito rápido, então foi em direção à ele.

Baekhyun apertou sua cintura, parecia pronto para afasta-lo, os ombros tensos deixavam isso claro, mas Kyungsoo não parecia disposto a deixa-lo fugir quando segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e colou sua boca na dele. Devagar. Alimentou sua fome de anos. A mão dele na sua nuca fechou-se mais nos cabelos e o puxou para trás, Kyungsoo gemeu em protesto e Baekhyun se viu obrigado a voltar. Capturou o lábio inferior do irmão com os dentes, Kyungsoo manteve os olhos fechados, Baekhyun viu aquilo como um convite para continuar mas não sabia ao certo o que deveria continuar, o nervosismo bagunçava seus pensamentos. A mão soltou-se da nuca do irmão, foi parar na cintura dele junto da outra. Firmou o corpo de Kyungsoo sobre o seu e soprou um pedido de desculpas contra os lábios dele antes de voltar a beija-lo.

Deslizou os lábios por sua bochecha, beijou-lhe o queixo, a linha do pescoço. Kyungsoo apertou-se contra ele, mantia as mãos bem fechadas no tecido da sua camisa, tinha medo de se exceder e afasta-lo, de quere-lo tanto que Baekhyun não conseguiria corresponder. Então, manteve os olhos fechados, deixou que os sons que queria externar permanecessem presos na sua garganta.

Baekhyun subiu as mãos por suas costas e encontrou as cicatrizes que Kyungsoo ganhara durante a adolescência — culpa dos castigos do pai. Os dentes do Byun alcançaram a pele do seu ombro, por sobre o tecido da camisa, mordeu-lhe. Kyungsoo gemeu, o corpo tremeu.

— Eu sinto muito. — ele sussurrou contra sua pele, beijou onde mordera e Kyungsoo não sabia se o Byun pedia desculpas por sua falta de cuidado ou pelas cicatrizes na sua pele. — Eu...

— Tudo bem. — Kyungsoo se escutou dizer, quase tão baixo quanto Baekhyun fazia. — Está tudo bem. — mas a quebra do seu silêncio pareceu despertar algo no outro, pois sentiu quando seus ombros voltaram a tensionar.

As mãos dele continuavam em suas costas, tapando as cicatrizes mais grossas. A camisa parcialmente enrolada, deixando sua barriga de fora. Kyungsoo ofegou quando sentiu as unhas dele contra sua pele. Estava enlouquecendo com a forma como era tocado sem nenhum cuidado, apenas para receber delicadeza no segundo seguinte como se Baekhyun não conseguisse decidir sobre aproxima-lo ou afasta-lo. E quando ele deitou a testa sobre seu ombro e ficou muito quieto, o Do soube que ele havia acabado de se decidir. Por isso, esperou o momento em que seria afastado, empurrado para longe da forma que estava acostumado. Mas Baekhyun só permaneceu, respirando seu cheiro, o corpo tensionado.

Kyungsoo acreditou que era sua vez de se afastar, então, soltou o irmão. Saiu de cima do seu corpo e deitou-se ao seu lado, de peito para cima. Baekhyun não o impediu, só ergueu as mãos e tapou o próprio rosto. O mais novo franzio a testa e mordeu o lábio quando percebeu que ele chorava. O peito se comprimiu e as mãos tremeram, a febre dos toques tinha sido substituída por dor.

— Baek. — chamou suavemente, mas ele virou-se de costas para si e chorou mais um pouco.

Kyungsoo piscou os olhos e percebeu que chorava também, mas por motivos diferentes. Sentia-se péssimo por ter provocado aquilo, por não ter dado ouvidos ao bom senso e estragado tudo mais uma vez. Parecia ser sua eterna sina ser sempre aquele que não conseguia se controlar, aquele que puxava Baekhyun para seus problemas e o fazia aceitar as situações mais ridículas.

Ficou de pé, tentou enxugar as lágrimas do rosto mas elas não paravam de cair, então limitou-se a sair da sacristia. Foi refugiar-se em qualquer lugar longe do seu pecado. Mas não havia para onde ir, estava preso ali. Dentro daquela maldita igreja com todos aqueles santos com olhares julgadores sobre si. Levou a mão aos cabelos e fechou os olhos por um momento, achou que enlouqueceria porque não aguentava mais aquilo. Não aguentava mais nada daquela vida e quanto mais parecia odiar, mais se pegava escutando eco do choro do irmão.

Aproximou-se de um dos bancos de madeira e sentou-se, encostou a testa na madeira do banco da frente. Pensou em se ajoelhar e rezar, pedir perdão por ser aquela pessoa tão confusa que estava mergulhada em sentimentos horríveis, mas não fez. Se deixou suspirar mais um pouco, encarou seus pés. O pé torcido latejava pela pressa em ter saído da sacristia. Teria que dar um jeito naquilo, pensou. Quem sabe, enfaixar novamente resolvesse até que tudo voltasse ao normal e pudesse deixar de ser um peso para o irmão.

Kyungsoo fechou a mão em punho e socou a madeira do banco da frente. O punho doeu, mas não o suficiente para fazer o peito parar de doer, então voltou a chorar. A mão fechada se abriu para tapar a boca e esconder os soluços. Não queria que Baekhyun o escutasse, também não queria fazer um escândalo e atrair qualquer zumbir para aquele lugar. E frustração de não poder externar tudo aquilo só fez seus olhos liberarem mais lágrimas. Estava cansado de todo aquele silêncio. E quando escutou os passos do irmão se aproximando, não se afastou do jeito que achou, mas quem queria enganar? Nunca se afastaria de Baekhyun por vontade própria.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado no banco, um pouco perto demais para alguém que queria distância minutos atrás. Por um momento, achou que ele o puxaria para mais perto, que o sentaria sobre seu colo e o acalentaria, o protegeria de si mesmo. Se viu desejando aquilo com tanta urgência, que acabou sento ele próprio a terminar a distância, a se infiltrasse no espaço de Baekhyun, a procurar suas mãos e por fim, seus lábios. Baekhyun segurou-lhe o rosto, afastou-o de si, limpou as lágrimas das suas bochechas, encostou a testa na sua.

— Eu não... — tentou dizer.

— Tudo bem. — Kyungsoo sussurrou contra seus lábios. — Tudo bem.

— Kyungsoo.

— Eu não me importo. — deixou-o saber, sentiu as mãos de Baekhyun escorregarem das suas bochechas e pararem na sua cintura, firmando-o sobre seu colo. — E-eu quero. Eu sempre quis. — sussurrou, tão baixinho que por um segundo acreditou que ele não o tinha escutado confessar.

Era seu segredo mais bem guardado, aquele que não contaria nem para seu melhor amigo e jamais escrevera no seu diário. Eram as palavras que escondia até de si mesmo, a confirmação que tinha vergonha de admitir. Mas havia se conformado de que não havia nada para ser salvo. Estavam presos naquele mundo destruído, deveria ao menos dar a sua alma um pouco de paz.

Os braços de Baekhyun fecharam-se em volta de si, o trouxe para perto de modo que seu peito chocou-se com o dele. Fechou os olhos, enfiou o nariz na curva do pescoço do irmão e aspirou o seu cheiro como um viciado faria, Baekhyun arfou quando sentiu seus lábios na pele e a língua provando seu gosto, mas era Kyungsoo quem tremia. E quando a boca do irmão mais velho encostou na sua orelha, só foi capaz de capturar o eco das palavras. Elas repetiram-se por cada nó de veia do seu corpo como um código que ativava cada uma das suas sinapses.

— Eu também.


	8. - estalido

A luz do sol transpassava pelo vitral fazendo o interior da igreja colorir-se e Kyungsoo, deitado no chão frio do lugar, só conseguia prestar atenção na forma como Baekhyun ficava bonito ao se manter em cima de si daquele jeito. Tocou-lhe o rosto, deslizou a ponta dos dedos por seus lábios e o viu sorrir, então, o trouxe mais para baixo. Beijou-lhe a boca. Encostou a testa na sua enquanto esfregava o quadril no dele, o sentiu suspirar contra seus lábios de olhos fechados, as mãos dele bem firmes no seu quadril antes de deslizarem por suas coxas e apertarem a carne.

Kyungsoo não conseguiu segurar o gemido, Baekhyun beijou-o mais um pouco comprando seu silêncio daquela forma. O Do quis rir, mas estava ocupado demais em mantê-lo perto, em fechar as pernas no quadril dele, em deslizar os lábios por sua bochecha e pescoço, gemer baixinho contra sua pele. Queria tanto Baekhyun que tinha desistido de se conter apesar da forma como Baekhyun parecia preocupado, mas Kyungsoo não se importava. Só se deixava exigir toda a atenção dele e Baekhyun lhe dava, derramava sobre si todas as declarações que havia esperado demais para escutar.

— Eu te amo. — ele sussurrou inseguro, não tinha certeza se era o momento certo, mas as palavras tinham estado engatadas na sua garganta por tanto tempo que formigava a língua e quem sabe, tenha sido por isso que a deslizou pela pele de Kyungsoo.

As mãos de Baekhyun saíram das suas coxas, subiram devagar por sua virilha, alcançou a barriga por baixo da camisa. Kyungsoo manteve os olhos preso nos do irmão enquanto desabotoava a própria camisa. Era o convite que Baekhyun parecia esperar para poder voltar a explorar cada pedaço seu com a língua e os lábios. Ajudou-o a livrar-se das peças de roupas, guiou-o de volta ao seu corpo. Deitaram-se um sobre o outro e tocaram-se devagar, cheios de ansiedade para descobrir o que sempre esteve tão próximo, queriam arrancar um do outro sons de aprovação, olhares intensos e batidas descompassadas do coração.

Baekhyun tinha a mão pesada e áspera a cada vez que se demorava em algum lugar, mas nunca falhava em arrancar qualquer reação de aprovação do irmão. Os dentes eram precisos quando os afundava na carne das coxas, no ombro e na barriga numa fome que havia sido demais reprimida, mas ele sempre murmurava pedidos de desculpas no segundo seguinte e deixava um rastro de beijos molhados que faziam mais estrago que as mordidas. Kyungsoo se resignava em ofegar, em ser maleável nas mãos dele, porque sabia que aquilo era mais sobre Baekhyun do que sobre si.

Deixava que ele o descobrisse, que mapeassem todas as pintinhas na sua pele com a ponta dos dedos e lábios. Que o explorasse com calma, sussurrando sempre pedidos e declarações que Kyungsoo não se preocupava em acatar. Deixava o controle para Baekhyun, apenas para tê-lo mais confiante e nenhum pouco culpado, porque sabia que ele ainda se questionava sobre o quanto aquilo era errado. _Eles dois_ não deveriam ficar daquela forma, nus, dentro de uma igreja se tocando como dois amantes quando compartilhavam o mesmo sangue. Se a mãe estivesse viva, os colocaria de joelhos no milho pelo resto da vida. E se o pai sequer sonhasse com isso, os teria trancado no porão sem água e comida para que definhassem juntos. Contudo, nenhum deles estava vivo, nenhum deles jamais saberia disso. Não havia ninguém para condena-los e a certeza disso, só fazia Kyungsoo querer continuar.

Baekhyun deslizou a ponta dos dedos por seus ombros, alcançou sua omopala, aproximou-se para beija-lo no peito enquanto continuava descendo as mãos por sua pele, encontrando cada uma das cicatrizes. O Do tremeu sob seu toque, por um momento, sentiu vergonha da sua pele marcada, da forma como seu corpo parecia estreito ao ser magro demais, dos pelos proeminentes. Ergueu o braço e cobriu o rosto, de repente, não queria mais olhar para Baekhyun, mas ele ainda queria ser observado quando o fez sentar sobre seu colo e beijou cada parte do seu rosto até que tivesse os olhos abertos novamente.

Segurou o rosto do irmão, encostou a testa na dele e fechou os olhos por um segundo só para tê-lo beijando o canto dos seus lábios antes de enlaçar a língua na sua, a mão sempre bem firme ao mantê-lo perto. Conseguia senti-lo duro contra si, rebolou no seu colo. O sentiu suspirar contra seus lábios e quando deslizou a mão até o seu próprio pau, esfregou-o contra o do irmão. Ele mordeu o seu lábio em punição pela provocação, mas não o parou quando segurou os dois perto e os punhetou da melhor forma que conseguiu.

Descolou a boca da dele, aproximou-a da sua orelha e sugou o nódulo com calma. Estava disposto a pelo menos tornar aquele momento inesquecível, se Baekhyun quisesse afasta-lo no dia seguinte, ainda teria aquilo para acalentar seu coração quebrado. Desceu a língua pelo pescoço de Baekhyun, gemeu baixinho contra sua pele ao sentir a mão dele envolver sua ereção, a palma quente deixava tudo mais gostoso. O dedão parou por sobre a fenda do pau, deslizou para baixo, molhou a mão inteira no pré-gozo. Foi obrigado a enfiar as unhas curtas nas costas do irmão enquanto se agarrava nele, louco por algum suporte antes que se tornasse escandaloso. Baekhyun parecia saber contra o que lutava, pois beijou todo o pedaço de pele do seu ombro, afim de tranquiliza-lo.

Ninguém nunca o tocara daquela forma, ninguém havia sequer chegado perto de toca-lo com tanto carinho. Quis contar ao irmão que ele era o primeiro, que fantasiara com o momento tantas vezes que agora não conseguia conter os estalidos sob a pele e que sentia que morreria se Baekhyun aumentasse a frequência com que o punhetava. Apertou-se mais contra o irmão, abriu a boca, mas tudo o que saiu foi uma confusão de gemidos.

— Baek... Baek... — arfou.

— Me toca. — ele pediu com a voz rouca, o hálito mais do que quente quando chocou-se contra a sua pele.

Kyungsoo soltou-lhe os ombros, desceu as mãos por seu peito. Gostava do jeito como podia sentir os músculos firmes sem nenhum impedimento, desejou descer a língua por ali também. Sugar a pele, morder, gemer contra ela toda a bagunça que se tornava perto de Baekhyun, mas o Byun parecia sofrer do mesmo mal quando gemeu com o rosto enfiado na curva do seu pescoço na medida que reproduzia os mesmos movimentos que ele fazia no seu pau. Sentia-o tão molhado na sua mão, que não conseguiu evitar pensar que gosto teria, qual seria sensação de ajoelhar-se diante dele e senti-lo na boca, pesado contra sua língua. Gemeu apenas com a imagem na mente.

Baekhyun voltou a deita-lo no chão, soltou-se de si devagar. Beijou cada parte do seu peito e barriga antes de chegar a virilha, e abocanha-lo sem aviso prévio algum. Baekhyun o observou, notou as bochechas coradas e a boca entreaberta em um gemido que havia saído alto demais. As mãos dele fecharam-se em volta das suas coxas, apertava a carne com a força a cada vez que o sugava, que descia a língua até os testículos, que o engolia. Kyungsoo gemia, arfava, fechava os olhos, mordia os lábios, fechava as mãos em punho e enfiava as unhas na própria pele por não saber o que fazer com elas. Sentia falta de ter o corpo do irmão para segurar.

Mas o Byun não parecia disposto a voltar para tão perto, queria dar-lhe prazer mais do que tudo, queria mostrar o quanto o amava e se importava, o quanto o tinha desejado, o quanto ainda sonhava com aquele momento e nem sequer podia acreditar que se realizava. Por isso, quando percebeu o quão perto Kyungsoo estava do orgasmo, não hesitou em enfia-lo inteiro na boca e deixar que se derramasse na sua garganta.

O peito do irmão mais novo descia e subia, as bochechas tão coradas e os lábios tão maltratados que Baekhyun não conteve o sorriso enquanto erguia a mão para limpar o gozo que ainda sujava o canto da boca. Kyungsoo o fitou, os olhos escuros em um desejo que não parecia ter fim. O sorriso aumentou em seu rosto, Kyungsoo estendeu a mão na sua direção e Baekhyun não resistiu ao convite de voltar para os seus braços. Alcançou o pescoço primeiro antes de beijar a boca, ainda estava duro quando esfregou-se contra ele, completamente necessitado de atenção e tão sensível quanto o caçula se sentia.

Ele beijou-lhe o queixo, devagar. Tão suave que Baekhyun se escutou gemer e gemeu mais um pouco ao sentir as mãos dele fecharem-se com delicadeza em volta do seu pau. A língua dele explorou sem pressa o seu pescoço, as clavículas e demorou-se de um jeito gostoso nos seus mamilos, só para voltar até sua boca, beijar a bochecha e cola-la contra sua orelha.

— Baek, — soprou, baixinho, a mão ainda ocupada em descer e subir o pau no irmão. — me fode. — pediu.

Baekhyun segurou-o pelos ombros e o afastou, havia a necessidade de confirmação antes de acatar o pedido, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer quando encarou o seu rosto, foi chocar sua boca na dele e arrancar de si um gemido manhoso. Sentia que podia gozar só de ouvi-lo. Esse era o poder de Do Kyungsoo sobre si, pensou. Ele o deixava a beira do precipício.

— Você não quer? — os olhos dele se abriram só para fita-lo, cheios de um desafio que Baekhyun forçou a negar.

— Eu quero. — sussurrou contra seus lábios antes de voltar a beija-lo. — Quero você inteiro. — confessou, a voz arrastada ao sentir que o irmão ficava duro novamente.

Kyungsoo sorriu, abandonou os toques no pau do irmão e concentrou-os em si mesmo. Gemeu mais um pouco para ele em uma provocação que não passou despercebida, queria vê-lo tão perdido quanto se sentia. Queria dar a ele o prazer que recebeu, queria tanto Baekhyun que o corpo inteiro tremia só de imaginar. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Percebeu quando o Byun se afastou, enfiou-se entre suas pernas novamente e beijou cada detalhe das suas pernas antes de vira-lo de bruços. Descer os lábios pela nuca, deslizar pelo caminho da coluna e terminar com os dentes enfiados em cada uma das bandas da bunda. Kyungsoo soltou um gritinho pela surpresa do ato, escutou Baekhyun rir e olhou-o por sobre o ombro enquanto se empinava.

As mãos dele se fecharam na carne da sua bunda com força e a boca tornou a descer sobre sua pele, encheu de beijos onde alcançava como se pedisse desculpas pelo descontrole de minutos antes. Quis olha-lo novamente, saber que tipo de olhar Baekhyun tinha preso no rosto enquanto o fitava naquela posição, mas o pensamento todo se tornou uma bagunça quando o sentiu enfiar a língua em si, quente e molhada. O gemido que escapou dos seus lábios foi mais de surpresa do que de prazer, mas à medida que a sentia ir e voltar, explorar ao redor e entrar, Kyungsoo não conseguiu mais se conter.

Sabia que estava sendo vocal ao extremo, de um jeito que nunca havia sido na vida. E quanto mais tentava se frear, mais percebia o quanto estava completamente fora de si. Colocou a mão contra a boca, fechou os olhos bem apertados. Não queria olhar para frente e ver o altar da igreja, muito menos encarar as pinturas de Jesus Cristo e seus anjos nas paredes a cada vez que percebia a forma vergonhosa com que rebolava contra a língua do irmão e depois, contra seus dedos.

Baekhyun o molhou o máximo que pôde com a saliva, era o máximo que podia fazer naquelas condições além de deixar Kyungsoo o mais relaxado possível. Por isso, quando o deixou de peito para cima novamente, beijou sua testa longamente antes de fitar-lhe os olhos e enfiar-se nele aos poucos. Havia se desculpado pela dor antes mesmo de causa-la, Kyungsoo pegara as palavras no seu olhar. Segurou os braços de Baekhyun e sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, o irmão beijou-lhe as pálpebras quando fechou-os para se impedir de chorar. Deixou mais beijos pelas bochechas e testa, demorou-se nos lábios e foi correspondido com uma timidez dolorosa.

— Você pode... — Kyungsoo disse baixinho, não sabia como completar o pedido.

— Posso? — o cuidado empregado no pedido o fez fitar o irmão.

Assentiu.

As mãos de Baekhyun pousaram no seu quadril, haviam marcado sua pele com carícias simples. Kyungsoo deixou um selar no queixo dele, um pedido silencioso para continuar, a confirmação que Baekhyun parecia precisar para jogar-se de vez do precipício. Firmou as mãos onde podia e saiu e entrou, devagar e forte, do jeito que melhor sabia fazer. Kyungsoo abriu a boca, ofegou e corou, aumentava os gemidos a cada vez que se sentia mais confortável. Baekhyun ainda tentou se segurar, mas estava consciente demais da presença do irmão, do seu cheiro, do gosto da sua pele, dos sons que fazia, da respiração dele misturando-se com a sua. O jeito como ele apertava-se contra si, como um desesperado, um louco que não sabia o que sentia e muito menos a proporção. Kyungsoo era a bagunça mais bonita que já havia visto. Ele era tão bonito gemendo seu nome, sussurrando declarações amorosas contra seu ouvido e pedidos sem sentido, que Baekhyun não demorou-se acompanha-lo.

Kyungsoo o transformava em um louco, alguém completamente dependente de cada pedaço seu. Era por isso que não conseguia dosar a forma como entrava e saia de si, o jeito como enterrava seus dentes na sua pele, a forma mais que possessiva com que queria marca-lo, deixar uma parte sua gravada nele de tal modo que o faria seu. Kyungsoo era seu. Feito sob medida. Entregue pelos deuses para fazer par com a sua alma.

O sentiu beijar seu ombro, levou a mão até seu rosto e o levantou para poder fita-lo. Passou a língua por seus lábios apenas para tê-lo gozando entre seus corpos, surpreendeu-se por um momento porque não imaginava o quão sensível Kyungsoo estava, contudo, quando fixou o olhar no seu rosto novamente, o viu fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás, a boca entreaberta e o peito subindo e descendo como se tivesse corrido uma maratona até ali. Baekhyun segurou-lhe a cintura, não demorou-se a se desfazer dentro dele ainda mais quando o sentiu apertar seu pau daquela forma durante o orgasmo do irmão.

Retirou-se de dentro dele, deitou ao seu lado e o observou. O sangue ainda rugia nos seus ouvidos, as batidas descontroladas do seu coração soavam tão altas que demorou a notar que algo batia contra a porta da igreja. Lançou um olhar naquela direção, a testa franzida em irritação. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, parecia não ter notado nada, pois aproximou-se de si, de olhos fechados, aconchegou-se no seu corpo, deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito e cochilou quase que imediatamente. Baekhyun o abraçou, colocou a mão sobre seus cabelos e o acariciou.

As batidas na porta continuaram por alguns minutos, depois se extinguiram tão rápido quanto vieram e Baekhyun quis rir quando adivinhou o que era. Haviam sido barulhentos o suficiente para ter atraído zumbis.


	9. - suave

**_Semanas depois_ **

Kyungsoo sabia que estava sendo observado, por isso, demorou-se em terminar de amarrar o cadarço da bota. Havia um comichão de nervosismo na boca do seu estômago que o deixava receoso, quase tímido demais para alguém que tinha se deixado explorar horas antes. Errou o laço e o desfez depressa, suspirou baixo e tornou a refazer o nó. Demorou-se mais na outra bota e quando terminou, um pouco mais calmo, deparou-se com os olhos de Baekhyun fixos em si. Corou tanto, que o fez sorrir.

O irmão se aproximou com a mochila segura na mão, estendeu para si e Kyungsoo não hesitou em pegar. Colocou-a na costa e deixou que Baekhyun ajustasse as amarras, que demorasse mais que o costume ao tocar-lhe a cintura e ombros e braços. Ele encostou os lábios na sua nuca e beijou devagar o suficiente para fazer Kyungsoo fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás, afim de deixar o pescoço mais exposto para receber mais dos lábios de na pele. Ele o virou de frente para si, alcançou seus lábios, sugou sua língua e por fim, o abraçou. Ficou consigo tanto tempo nos braços que Kyungsoo acreditou que poderia viver ali para sempre, podia se alimentar do calor de Baekhyun pelo resto dos seus dias.

— Precisamos ir. — ele sussurrou, mas nenhum deles se mexeu.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e continuou quieto. Quem sabe, se fingisse que não existia poderiam ficar naquela igreja por mais tempo, afinal, havia sido o lugar mais seguro em que passaram as noites. Nem sequer precisavam ficar de guarda para que o outro dormisse por temer a aproximação de zumbis. E havia o silêncio, o jeito como o sol entrava pelos vitrais, a organização dos bancos e do altar que parecia servir só para que Kyungsoo relaxasse. O mundo era tão bagunçado lá fora, cheio de sangue e poeira. Mas, ali dentro, era frio e quieto. Havia Baekhyun prestando a atenção apenas em si.

Ali, Baekhyun não precisava se preocupar. Estavam seguros o tempo inteiro. E Kyungsoo podia tê-lo a qualquer momento, sem a interferência de ninguém. Eles podiam sair e voltar, estocar comida e água. Conseguir outras coisas, transformar aquela igreja em casa. Viver ali do melhor modo possível. Mas Baekhyun não gostava de igrejas, se sentia intimidado com as pinturas de Jesus Cristo, com o cheiro de pecado que ambos exalavam, com as lembranças que eram evocadas sempre que fitava o altar. Kyungsoo sabia que ele lembrava da mãe, porque também lembrava.

— Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun chamou, tirou os braços de si. Kyungsoo levantou o rosto para fita-lo, um pouco de teimosia empregado no olhar. Ia confronta-lo mais um pouco sobre a possibilidade de ficarem, mas Baekhyun estava decidido. — Precisamos ir. — tentou mais um pouco, a ponta dos dedos deslizou por sua testa e afastou os fios.

Precisava lembrar-se de aparar os fios dele.

Kyungsoo empertigou-se na sua direção e selou os lábios nos seus, devagar e tão de surpresa que Baekhyun se deixou ficar com os olhos apertos por uma fração de segundos antes de fecha-los e aproveitar o gosto que ele tinha. A mão parou sobre a bochecha esquerda dele, a outra mão apoiou-se no meio das suas costas para trazê-lo para mais perto. O tecido era suave contra sua palma, mas não tanto quanto os lábios do Do contra os seus. Kyungsoo inteiro era suave quando se aproximava de si, quando o deixava confortável ao não exigir mais do que Baekhyun estava disposto a dar. No entanto, Baekhyun sempre quis dar mais do que ele pedia.

No mundo antes da pandemia, imaginara-se voltando para Kyungsoo tantas vezes que não conseguia pôr em palavras. Pegava-se sonhando acordado durante o treinamento e sonhando mais ainda quando fechava os olhos, e era só Kyungsoo quem aparecia no seu pensamento. Acreditara — naquela época — que o desejo o abandonaria a medida que se afastasse, a cada vez que decidia seguir em frente com qualquer outra pessoa que conhecia, contudo, na primeira vez que viu Kyungsoo, o coração batia tão forte que achou que estava morrendo. Morrendo só para ser trazido de volta a vida quando o teve nos braços. Do jeito que o tinha agora.

O irmão soltou-se dos seus braços, afastou-se um passo e encarou a saída. Baekhyun conferiu as balas na pistola, guardou-a no cós da calça, pegou o machado e entregou para Kyungsoo. Deixou um beijo na sua testa, afim de tranquiliza-lo e foi em direção a saída. Ele ficava na linha de frente, pensou. Estava ali para proteger Kyungsoo. Mas o irmão aproximou-se de si, parou ao seu lado. O machado firme na sua mão.

_Ambos se protegiam,_ se deu conta. Era assim que funcionava, eram uma dupla. Um par. A linha frente um do outro, por isso, tinham que andar lado a lado para enfrentar aquele mundo destruído.


	10. - silêncio

O inverno daquele ano estava sendo mais rigoroso do que Kyungsoo se lembrava, mas eles haviam encontrado uma boa casa para passar os dias até que a neve parasse de cair e eles pudessem retomar o caminho em direção a um objetivo que o Do já não sabia se valia a pena, afinal, fazia bastante tempo desde a última vez que havia visto um humano que não estivesse contaminado com o vírus ou aos pedaços em algum canto daquela cidade. Contudo, Baekhyun ainda insistia naquilo e Kyungsoo o seguia, porque não via o que mais poderia fazer sobre e também, porque odiava a ideia de que pudessem ser os únicos. Uma parte sua ainda torcia por seus antigos colegas de escola, pelos vizinhos e pelos outros conhecidos.

Apoiou a xícara de chá sobre a bancada da cozinha, iria esperar que o líquido ficasse menos quente antes de beber. Contudo, ainda manteve as palmas contra a xícara. Fazia bastante tempo desde a última vez que tomara algo quente quando tudo o que costumava comer vinha de dentro de uma lata, frio e sem sal. Sabia que não deveria reclamar disso, pois ao menos tinha algo para comer, no entanto, sentia falta do cheiro de comida recém-pronta, de algo quente contra a língua, da explosão de sabor de antes da pandemia.

Trouxe a xícara para perto novamente, aproximou dos lábios e bebeu um pouco do chá. De olhos fechados, ficou de costas para a bancada, suspirou depois do primeiro gole e abriu os olhos. A cozinha era o único cômodo da casa em que a luz do sol ainda podia atravessar a janela aberta, simplesmente porque era a única parte da casa que dava direto para o quintal cercado. Os outros cômodos da casa tinham as janelas fechadas com pedaços de madeira e papelão, que Baekhyun colocara. A porta da sala estava fechada com um sofá e quando ambos deitavam-se para dormir, empurravam a cômoda contra a porta. Eram medidas de segurança necessária, que Kyungsoo aprendera a se acostumar.

Saiu da cozinha com a xícara em mãos, subiu as escadas e foi direto para o quarto, onde sabia que encontraria Baekhyun. Nos dias frios, o irmão gostava de ficar na cama até mais tarde. Passou pelas paredes sujas do sangue que não conseguiu limpar e evitou olhar para o quarto no final do corredor, aquele com _bebê_ escrito na porta. Nenhum deles havia tido coragem de entrar lá, ambos concordaram que não valia a pena mexer em uma lembrança que não era deles. Contudo, Kyungsoo se perguntava, às vezes, o que teria acontecido com os antigos moradores. Estavam vivos? Ou aquelas marcas de sangue nas paredes era tudo o que restara deles?

Passou pela entrada do quarto, deixou a xícara sobre o criado mudo e entrou debaixo das cobertas com Baekhyun. Passou o braço por sua cintura e deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito. Era a primeira cama em que dormiam depois de meses e as costas de Kyungsoo agradeciam pelo colchão tão macio e o edredom tão quentinho, e principalmente pelo corpo de Baekhyun contra o seu.

— Onde você estava? — o Byun resmungou de olhos fechados ao notar que ele havia voltado.

— Fui fazer um pouco de chá. — respondeu baixo e Baekhyun o apertou contra seu corpo.

— Ainda está nevando?

— Um pouco.

Estava nevando há dois dias seguidos e Kyungsoo achava que teria um terceiro pela forma como a neve mantia o mesmo fluxo. A porta da frente deveria estar travada, mas o quintal inteiro era bonito ao mergulhar-se em branco. Queria poder fotografar aquilo.

— Você está gelado. — Baekhyun abriu os olhos e o fitou. — Está com frio?

Assentiu com cabeça enfiada na curva do pescoço dele e Baekhyun acariciou suas costas, as palmas quentes entraram por baixo do tecido da camisa e subiram e desceram por sua pele. Kyungsoo suspirou deliciado. Definitivamente, poderia passar o resto dos seus dias ali, embaixo daquelas cobertas com Baekhyun, brincando de casinha naquele lugar. Eles tinham comida e água, gás o suficiente para se sustentar por um mês. Podiam fingir que o mundo lá fora não existia, que a vida corria normal.

Mas nenhuma daquelas circunstâncias seria justa por tanto tempo. Precisariam sair dali logo, antes que os zumbis que sobrassem do inverno começassem a perceber a forma como seus cheiros se concentravam demais em um lugar só e vivessem atrás deles, por isso, precisavam sempre estar em movimento. Indo de casa em casa, saindo de uma cidade para outra. Ficar parado significava morte. Quem sabe, fosse por isso que não encontravam outros humanos. Estavam todos se movimentando para permanecerem vivos.

No entanto, por aquele pedaço de dias, quando o frio se tornava tão forte que fazia os zumbis hibernarem quando não os matava, Kyungsoo podia se deixar fantasiar de que aquele era o seu lar, que ele e Baekhyun finalmente tinham um quarto para descansar e fazer amor.

— No que está pensando? — Baekhyun cutucou o topo da sua cabeça e Kyungsoo riu.

— Que eu amo você. — declarou-se ao fita-lo e Baekhyun se aproximou para deixar um beijo simples na sua bochecha.

— Também amo você. — sussurrou contra sua orelha e Kyungsoo sentiu o peito tão quente que achou que entraria em combustão ali mesmo, nos braços do Byun. — Aqui. — ele mexeu-se o suficiente para tirar a dog tag do pescoço, Kyungsoo o observou curioso e sentiu o rosto inteiro corar quando o viu passar a corrente por sua cabeça, assenta-la no seu pescoço.

Ele segurou os pingentes com o nome do irmão, sua patente. Sabia que aquilo era importante para ele, era o símbolo dos anos que passaram longe um do outro, mas também era como um tributo ao seu pai morto. Era a lembrança viva de todas as coisas que o Byun vivera e agora... agora era sua. Tornou a fita-lo. Baekhyun sorria quando colocou a palma contra sua bochecha.

— Agora você não precisa mais ter medo de ficar sozinho. — disse. — Eu sempre vou estar contigo.

Kyungsoo não hesitou em jogar-se sobre ele novamente, selar a boca na sua e sussurrar mais um conjunto de juras de amor que jamais diria para outra pessoa. Todas as suas palavras eram para Baekhyun, cada parte de si respondia a ele como se tivesse sido programada para isso. E a certeza de que Baekhyun se sentia do mesmo jeito, só o fazia se sentir mais confortável consigo mesmo.

Baekhyun entrelaçou os dedos nos seus e beijou-lhe os dedos, os olhos castanhos eram suaves sobre si. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada, Kyungsoo se deu conta. Conseguia ler seu silêncio de uma forma que jamais achou que aconteceria, de um jeito que alguém de fora jamais entenderia.

Eles estavam na mesma sintonia.


	11. - epílogo: segredo

**Dois anos depois**

A enfermeira apontou o termômetro para a sua testa depois de conferir sua pressão, anotou o dado da temperatura na sua ficha. Sentado em frente a mesinha dela, Kyungsoo conseguia ler seu nome no topo do papel apesar de estar de cabeça para baixo para si. Sua idade estava anotada ali também juntamente com seu tipo sanguíneo, peso e altura. Era uma ficha importante, pensou. Era ali que marcariam sua cor. Verde para imune, azul para não contaminado e vermelho para contaminado. Baekhyun havia recebido um carimbo azul.

Continuou sentado por mais alguns minutos enquanto esperava o resultado do exame sair. Só com o diagnóstico, aquelas pessoas poderiam manda-lo para o lugar certo. Sabia que não estava doente, por isso, desejava que o mantivessem no mesmo quarto que o de Baekhyun.

A porta do pequeno consultório abriu e Kyungsoo olhou naquela direção, viu uma mulher de jaleco entrar com uma pasta em mãos. A boca do estômago tremeu em antecipação. Tinha certeza de que era o seu resultado. A pasta foi deixada sobre a mesa, a enfermeira apanhou sem dizer nada e Kyungsoo observou o jeito como seus dedos finos abriram a pasta e procuraram o seu diagnóstico. Ela não olhou para si quando pegou um dos carimbos e deixou uma mancha verde na sua ficha. O estômago revirou em surpresa.

— Entregue isso para o supervisor do seu setor, ele vai lhe realocar em um novo lugar. — ela lhe estendeu a ficha e Kyungsoo segurou o papel com os dedos trêmulos.

Assentiu e ficou de pé, saiu quase correndo do consultório. Estava na fila de espera há duas semanas para receber aquele carimbo. Duas semanas inteiras longe de Baekhyun enquanto esperava aquele maldito resultado e agora... agora poderiam se ver novamente. Soltou um suspiro de alivio quando fora do consultório. Apressou o passo pelo corredor, precisava encontrar o maldito supervisor e conseguir sua passagem para o abrigo.

Encontrou o homem no refeitório improvisado naquele campo de futebol. Mostrou a ele sua ficha, apontou o carimbo verde como se ele não pudesse ver sozinho. O homem lhe disse para onde seguir. Um helicóptero partiria dali algumas horas, era melhor que arrumasse suas coisas se tivesse algo para levar. Kyungsoo tinha uma mochila velha com alguns pertences, mas tudo que realmente importava estava o esperando no abrigo.

— Boa sorte, garoto. — o supervisou desejou e Kyungsoo lhe sorriu.

Jamais imaginaria que aquilo aconteceria algum dia, que ele e Baekhyun encontrariam aquela base militar e enfim, poderiam começar a sonhar com uma vida de verdade. Que poderiam voltar a sonhar com um mundo de verdade, sem aquelas _coisas_ arrastando-se pelos lugares.

Fechou os dedos em volta da dog tag e se sentiu aliviar mais um pouco. Estava indo em direção a Baekhyun, só precisava aguentar mais algumas horas se não quisesse morrer de ansiedade.

— Você parece nervoso. — uma senhora lhe disse e Kyungsoo sequer havia percebido que respirava pela boca como se tivesse corrido até ali. — Tem medo de voar?

— Ah, não. — sorriu e soltou a dog tag. — É que existe alguém me esperando lá. — se referiu ao abrigo e a mulher sorriu.

— Uma namorada? — ela sondou e Kyungsoo negou meio rindo, a mão voltou a apertar o pingente no pescoço. Sentia tanta saudade de Baekhyun. — Algum familiar ou... — ela lançou um olhar para si e Kyungsoo se sentiu encolher, era como se ela pudesse lê-lo tão fácil. — Um namorado.

Não era uma pergunta, apesar da forma como tinha começado. Ele fitou-a, sem saber o que dizer. Nunca havia pensado naquele termo para classificar Baekhyun, em parte porque ele era bem mais do que aquilo, haviam vivido coisas demais para se chamarem de namorados ou irmãos. Eram a família um do outro, contudo havia tanta coisa a mais nisso. Tanto _mais,_ que Kyungsoo se sentia zonzo só de ter que explicar a qualquer um, por isso, limitou-se a assentir para a senhora, a viu sorrir mais um pouco. Sorriu de volta.

Estava tudo bem, pensou, ele e Baekhyun eram o segredo um do outro. E naquela nova vida, nenhum deles precisava se preocupar mais com isso. Só precisavam viver.


End file.
